Mi Historia De Amor
by MoonAisPad
Summary: Remus te cuenta a través de su diario lo que ocurrió en el pasado mientras en el presente suceden cosas que cambian su vida y la de sus amigos... Soy mala lo sé, pero es mi primer Fic así que sed buenas por fisss


Mi Diario

-Hola, mi nombre es Remus John Lupin, os preguntaréis que hago yo presentándome, pues muy sencillo, quiero contaros lo que pasó en mi vida, os lo redactaré con unos cuantos detalles, diálogos y pensamientos.

Realidad: Times New Roman

Detalles: Comic sans MS

Diálogos: con un guión y las iniciales de la persona delante.

Pensamientos: en cursiva y entre comillas.

Comenzaré mi historia en un día oscuro, era de noche, pero no me refiero a eso, fue un día oscuro para toda mi familia, en especial para mí.

Yo solo tenía cinco años, iba paseando con mi padre, él era auror, tenía el pelo castaño como el mío y era bastante delgado, pero no como yo ahora, él había capturado a bastantes… como se hacían llamar mortifagos, aquella noche nos adentramos en el bosque, teníamos que cortar leña para el día de navidad hacer un asadero tipo muggle, mi mamá es muggle y por eso lo hacíamos, mi fiesta favorita había pasado Halloween, aquella noche un hombre-lobo se abalanzó sobre mí dejándome preso debajo suya, mi padre intentó quitármelo de encima, estuvo a punto de morir, se llevó muchos golpes y arañazos, pero yo… a mi me mordió haciendo que me convirtiera en lo que ahora soy, un asqueroso y sucio licántropo, mi padre estuvo en coma durante dos años, dos años en los que yo aprendía a controlarme e iba adquiriendo una apariencia enferma y débil pero no estaba enfermo ni era débil, aunque a algunas cosas si, pero eran cosas psicológicas nada que no se pudiera solucionar con un poco de cariño, cosa que yo sabía que no recibiría, mis padres intentaban ocultar el temor que me tenían pero yo sabía que me temían, mis sentidos animales me lo decían pero yo no decía nada, a mi me encantaba leer y en eso me fui ocultando le pedía a mi padre libros y más libros, mi habitación estaba repleta de ellos, y el desván también mi padre se empezaba a preocupar de que pasara demasiado tiempo dentro de mi habitación sin que me diera el sol, pero es que a mi no me gustaba que me diera el sol, me ponía rojo y parecía que era un tomate en vez de un niño, debido a mi condición, antes podía pasarme horas y horas jugando en el jardín al Quidditch con mi padre pero el temor de quemarme y el dolor que sentía al estar mucho tiempo bajo el sol y sin protección, me echaban atrás en el último momento, pero aquel día no iba a jugar, mi madre había salido con mi tía y sus amigas para distraerse un poco y mi padre tenía que ir a hacer una inspección a casa de los Black, por lo visto habían descubierto no se qué cosa rara en su casa, al día siguiente yo cumpliría ocho años y por eso después de la investigación iríamos a comprarme algún regalo, aparte de ropa nueva, me vestí, mi padre me dijo que no hacía falta que me pusiera la protección ya que era por la tarde y el sol no quemaba ya que estábamos en invierno y el sol pegaba menos.

Al entrar en la ancestral casa de los Black un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda era totalmente diferente a la mía, era oscura y fría a parte de tétrica.

A recibirnos salió una elfa doméstica que me invitó a tomar un zumo pero mi padre le dijo que no ya que como primera norma tenía que nunca se debía aceptar algo de beber en casa de un desconocido, al entrar en el salón mi padre me empujó detrás de él, cosa curiosa que nunca comprenderé, una voz de un niño de mi misma edad sonó en la habitación.

SB –Padre, ¿Puedo ir a jugar al parque?

Yo que siempre he sido muy curioso y no había oído la voz de un niño en dos o tres años asomé la cabeza y me encontré con el ser más lindo sobre la tierra o eso pensé yo, iba a salir de mi escondite para poder apreciar mejor que personas habían en la habitación, pero antes de hacer nada el chico ya había mirado a la cabeza que sobresalía de detrás de mi padre, o sea yo, se dirigió hacia mi, lo que hizo que me escondiera, siempre he sido muy tímido y callado.

Esa acción le resultó graciosa y soltó una risita.

Sr. B – Sirius, ¿que te hace gracia?

Dijo la voz ronca del señor Black.

SB –Nada padre.

Sr. B –Ven Sirius.

SB -¿No puedo ir a mi cuarto padre?

Sr. B – No, ven.

SB –Si padre, enseguida.

Se acercó más a mí y me dijo al oído:

SB – Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos, no tengas miedo.

RL – No tengo miedo.

Todos los presentes en la casa se sorprendieron por la voz chillona de un niño, mejor dicho, mi voz chillona.

Sr. L – Remus hijo, saluda a los señores Black.

RL – Buenas Tardes, señores Black.

Dije ya saliendo de mi escondite con la mano de mi padre en mi hombro.

SB - ¿Quieres jugar?

Sr. B -¡Sirius, Buenas tardes pequeño.

SB -¡qué!

Sra. B –Ven Sirius, vamos a arriba.

SB – Si madre.

RL – Adiós.

SB – Hasta luego.

Sirius Black era un chico más alto que yo con grandes ojos azul noche y el pelo color negro azulado, su piel era más bien canela y era delgado como mi padre, más bien menos, menos delgado pero poco más.

Me pareció muy simpático y un tanto curioso, pero necesitaba conocerlo más, si esa era la palabra necesitar.

Al cabo de un rato de preguntas que yo no entendía para que las hacía mi padre apareció por la puerta Sirius, se sentó a mi lado y en cuanto los mayores hubieron vuelto a sus preguntas me dijo al oído:

SB - ¿quieres venir conmigo a jugar?

Yo le mire con ojos interrogativos y……

SB – ¡Moony! vamos a llegar tarde a clase de astronomía, baja por favor.

RL - Ya voy.

Remus cerró su diario y lo escondió debajo del colchón para que nadie lo viera.

RL – Ya.

SB - ¿qué hacías allí arriba?

RL – Recordar.

SB – ¿Recordar?

RL – Aja.

SB – ¿Recordar que?

JP – Eso ¿recordar que?

RL – Nada.

PP – Venga cuenta.

SB – El día que nos conocimos ¿a qué si?

RL – Si, el día que conocí al chico menos vergonzoso que conozco.

SB - ¡Eh! yo era muy vergonzoso cuando era pequeño.

RL – Si, por eso lo primero que me dijiste fue i ejnijd uihem jejijde

SB – Eso no cuenta.

PP – Quítale la mano de la boca antes que…

SB – ¡Que asco!

RL – Como no te puedo morder.

SB – no me vuelvas a chupar en tu vida.

RL – no me tapes la boca.

JP - ¿qué fue lo primero que te dijo Moony?

RL – Pregúntaselo a él, y de paso pregúntale que se le pasó por la cabeza.

SB - ¡Eh! a mi no me culpes de que tengas unos ojos boni…

RL – ya continua hombre no te cortes.

SB - ¿Quieres que lo diga?

RL – Por mí.

SB- Vale, ¡¡¡¡ REMUS LUPIN TIENE LOS OJOS PRE-CIO-SOS!

JP – Remus no hace falta que te pongas rojo, ni tú que lo grites.

RL – A demás mis ojos no son nada fuera de lo normal.

PP – Pues ya me gustaría a mi tener esos ojos.

JP – Si esos ojos los tuviera yo ya sería el chico más guapo de todo Hogwarts.

SB – Después de mí.

RL – Oye ya que hablamos de cuando nos conocimos, ¿Qué pensaste cuando me viste?

SB – Que eras muy tímido, estabas escondido detrás de tu padre.

RL – ¿Por eso me dijiste que no tuviera miedo?

SB – Si, tenías una voz muy chillona en ese entonces, cuando te volví a ver eras más…

JP – ¿Más qué?

SB – Más alto y morenito.

RL - ¿Morenito? estaba más blanco que la leche.

SB – Bueno estabas más moreno y sano que cuando yo te conocí.

RL – Bueno es que después de que te conocí me animé a salir de mi habitación.

SB – ¿Estabas encerrado en tu habitación?

RL – Si, mi padre agradece el haberme llevado a tu casa.

PP - ¿Tu no tenías algo que preguntar Moony?

RL – No ¿yo? creo que te equivocas de persona.

SB - ¿De qué estáis hablando?

PP – Remus quiere preguntarte algo.

RL – No, yo no.

JP – ¿Es lo que yo creo que es Pet?

PP – Si Prongs.

JP – A venga sin miedo Remus.

James empujó a Remus y este calló en las manos de Sirius, estaba seguro de que él ya tendría planes para Navidad pero aun así se lo preguntó.

RL – ¿Tienes planes para Navidad?

SB – Pensaba en irme a casa aguantar a mi hermano y a mi madre, unas cuantas reprimendas al día y volver a Hogwarts como si nada.

RL – Veis como tiene planes, pues ya está.

PP – Mira, la madre de Remus ha dicho que puede llevar a un amigo y ni James ni yo podemos ir y solo le quedabas tú.

Remus se soltó de Sirius e intentó seguir como si Peter no hubiera dicho nada, James agarró a Peter por el brazo cuando Sirius fue detrás de él, para dejarlos solos.

SB – ¿Por qué no querías decírmelo?

RL – Yo si quería, solo que…

SB – ¿Solo qué?

RL – No se lo que me pasa últimamente, estoy muy raro.

SB – Eso es verdad y la luna llena ya pasó, la próxima es en navidad.

RL – Yo… no se que me pasa Paddy.

SB – Yo tampoco se que me pasa Rems.

RL – Paddy, tu estás como siempre.

SB – No, no estoy como siempre, contigo no.

JP – Oye chicos, ¿por qué no para celebrar que Sirius va a ir a casa de Rems, nos vamos de juerga?

SB - ¡Si, Si!

RL – Vale.

Aquella noche cuatro chicos debajo de una capa de invisibilidad, con un mapa y una cara de juerguistas que no se la quita nadie salían por uno de los múltiples pasadizos de Hogwarts en dirección a un bar cercano, a las afueras de Hosmade, al cabo de un rato dentro de dicho bar los únicos que no estaban borrachos eran Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, ya que el licántropo no puede beber alcohol, porque le hace mal y Sirius porque no le afectaban los tragos que pedía.

Jugando a la botella le tocó a Sirius y Remus preguntaba.

RL - ¿Me quieres?

Fue una pregunta boba, la primera que se le pasó por la cabeza, pero dejó desconcertado a Sirius el cual lo miró asustado ya que no sabía que responder.

JP – no ha respondido, un castigo.

PP – que bese a alguien.

JP – Si a un chico.

PP – a piedra, papel o tijera.

Lo hicieron y…

RL – O no.

PP – Has perdido Rems.

JP – Espera, más emoción, Remus siéntate encima de Padfoot.

Al sentarse casi se cae pero Sirius lo agarró por el culo, el pelo de Remus que iba recogido en una colita baja se soltó a medias tapando un poco la cara de estos, Sirius le quitó la coleta de Remus que estaba muy nervioso y rojo, él también se había empezado a poner rojo, pero no nervioso.

Remus

"_Hay Dios, nos tenemos que besar, ah, quita la mano Sirius, y ¿quien va a dar el paso, yo estoy demasiado nervioso para darlo, se está poniendo rojo el también, tiene vergüenza de besarme"_

Sirius

"_No me atrevo, ¿por qué no puedo besarte Moony, estás muy nervioso, últimamente lo estás mucho cuando yo me acerco, a lo mejor estás incómodo cuando estoy contigo, no creo que sea eso, pero es que… uff esos ojos dorados, contrólate Sirius, si no empezaras a excitarte y de esta no te salva nadie, bueno creo que tendré que tomar iniciativa yo, está demasiado nervioso y es demasiado tímido, me estoy tardando mucho, no puedo, solo un empujoncito Sirius, solo uno, pero es que luego no podré mirarlo a los ojos, no yo no puedo vivir sin sus ojos, ni sin su sonrisa tan inocente, que va a hacer james no, James por favor…" _

James empujó a Remus el cual calló encima de Sirius y se besaron durante unos segundos, se separaron recuperando la respiración y Sirius volvió a besarlo esta vez con más intensidad, mordisqueando el labio inferior para poder introducir la lengua y explorar la boca que tanto le gustaba, mientras acariciaba la espalda de Remus.

Remus

"_Oh Dios, bueno Remus intenta imaginarte que es una chica, si eso… no puedo es Sirius es él, el que me pone tan nervioso solo con su presencia, que me pasa contigo Dios, ah me está pidiendo permiso para entrar, ¿que hago, bueno vamos a dejarlo a lo mejor así acaba antes, pero no lo podré mirar a la cara, espero que luego todo quede olvidado, que bien besa el cabrón" _

Sirius

"_Ay Moony, me estoy excitando, ay mi madre, Bueno, Mm que bien besa, sabe a chocolate, claro es el sabor de él, me encantaría seguir pero ya creo que me he pasado, pero no quiero separarme de él, no quiero que termine, por favor que este momento no acabe nunca, me da igual todo, yo te quiero para mi, el mes que viene estaremos solos, si, solos, tu y yo, pero con tu madre, o no, espero que le guste, lo estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo"_

James sacó una cubitera de no se sabe donde y le tiró el contenido (agua helada junto con hielo) y se separaron de inmediato, Remus cayendo al suelo al tropezarse con la pata de una silla. Sirius fue hacia él olvidándose que estaba totalmente excitado por los pensamientos y lo ocurrido.

JP – Padfoot, creo que te gustó tu castigo.

Dijo James señalando un bultito en los pantalones de Sirius, recogió a Remus del suelo y dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a James salió del local.

James pagó y salieron metiéndose en la capa otra vez, Remus estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando entraban en el cuarto, fue directo a su cama y luego de cambiarse ni siquiera dio las buenas noche se quedó dormido al igual que James y Peter, pero Sirius no podía dormir, pensaba en lo que le había ocurrido, no pudiendo dormir lo que hacía normalmente era meterse en la cama de Remus y despertarlo para que le hiciera compañía, pero esta vez no lo despertó, fue hacia allí, y en el camino se tropezó con los zapatos de James haciendo que el propietario de estos se despertara pero no se movió, vio lo que hacía su amigo, el cual ya estaba acostado al lado de Remus y lo abrazaba por la cintura, Remus se dio la vuelta y le dio la cara a Sirius, este lo acurrucó contra su pecho como si fuera un niño pequeño, sin soltarle la cintura, se sentía tan bien así, era una sensación que no sabía como expresar, mientras James desde su cama lo veía todo extrañado por la acción de Sirius pero al poco rato se quedó dormido, Remus despertó a los pocos minutos después de que James se quedara dormido.

RL – Sirius ¿Qué haces aquí?

SB - ¿Ya no soy Paddy?

RL – Claro que si, tú sabes que para mi tú siempre serás Paddy.

SB – Pensaba que no te había gustado el beso.

RL – Oh el beso.

SB – Si el beso, creo que quieres olvidarlo ¿verdad?

RL – Pues si no te importa, dejémoslo en el pasado.

SB – Estabas muy nervioso, pero… ¿por qué quieres olvidarlo?

RL – Porque si no lo olvidara no te podría mirar a la cara.

SB – Y si yo te dijera que besas muy bien.

Remus se puso muy colorado, tanto que no pasaba desapercibido ni en la oscuridad en la que estaban.

Sirius se rió.

RL – ¿De que te ríes si se puede saber?

SB – te has puesto rojo como un tomate.

RL – ¿Yo?

SB - ¿Te gustó?

RL - ¿El qué?

SB – El que va a ser.

RL – No se.

SB – ¿Como que no sabes?

RL – Espera ¿qué haces tu en mi cama?

SB – Responde, no cambies de tema.

RL – Vale, no se si me gustó fue extraño ¿vale?

SB – Jo y yo que lo hice lo mejor que pude.

En un susurro que se oyó perfectamente desde el lado de Sirius, Remus dijo:

RL – Joder pues si eso fue lo mejor que pudiste ¿como será lo peor?

SB - ¿Quieres probar a ver como es lo peor?

Sirius se acercó a Remus que estaba totalmente rojo y empezaba a ponerse nervioso como horas antes.

Sirius fue acercándose poco a poco hasta quedar solo unos milímetros de la boca de Remus, ya sentía la respiración agitada por los nervios de él, lo agarró más fuerte de la cintura subiendo una de las manos acariciando la espalda de su amigo, este se estremeció, lo que le dio a entender que su amigo no podría soportar una caricia más sin hablar o echarlo de allí, pero prefirió ir directo a su cuello, primero lo acaricio rozando los labios en el, y luego fue haciendo un camino de besos por el cuello hasta que…

RL – No, por favor, Paddy por favor… ¿por qué yo?

SB – lo siento, perdona.

RL – creo que deberías irte a tu cama.

SB – No por favor, no puedo dormir.

RL – Bueno, quédate, pero hablemos de otra cosa.

SB – vale, ¿de que te vas a disfrazar en la fiesta de mañana, no he visto tu disfraz este año.

RL – ¿Has buscado? bueno es que este año lo he escondido muy bien.

SB – Si me dices de que te vas a disfrazar yo te digo de que me voy a vestir yo ¿vale?

RL – No, no te lo voy a decir, este año no me lías para que te lo diga.

SB – vale, y ¿tienes acompañante?

RL – no, tu seguro que si.

SB – Pues no, no tengo.

RL – el gran Sirius Black no tiene pareja para la fiesta

SB – Pues no ¿algún problema?

RL – Si, el con quien vas a bailar, por que de seguro querrás bailar.

SB – Bueno, si quiero bailar, ya te buscaré.

RL – Ni se te ocurra a mi no me gusta bailar, y si alguna vez bailo será solo y donde no me vea nadie.

SB – jeje, tranquilo, me da igual que no bailes, mientras que si te apetece bailar lo hagas conmigo y no con Snivellus, por mi encantado.

RL - ¿Por qué no con Snape?

SB – Mira, no se por que pero me da que ese quiere más que tu amistad.

RL – ¿A sí? pues no estaría mal, por probar.

SB – No Remus, si no quieres que te bese yo vas a dejar que ese ponga sus asquerosos labios sobre los tuyos, de eso nada.

RL – ¿Es mi imaginación o estás celoso?

SB – ¿Celoso yo? jeje, ¿de ese? jeje, ay Moony, no tengo motivos para ponerme celoso, querer es poder y si yo quiero yo puedo conquistarte, ¿OK? así que de ese yo no tengo celos ni loco.

RL – Lo que tu digas, buenas noche Paddy.

SB – Buenas noches Moony.

Remus se durmió a los pocos minutos, pero Sirius no podía, la verdad era que si estaba celoso de que Snape se llevará toda la atención de Remus, ya que él (Remus) intentaba llevarse bien con Snivellus, decía que le daba pena que estuviera tan solo, sin amigos, siempre metido en los estudios, y aunque Snivellus lo tratara mal él nunca se daba por vencido.

Sirius

"_¿Por que he dicho eso, no se lo que me pasa contigo Moony, desde que te vi en el andén este curso me quedé paralizado, has cambiado tanto, llevamos seis años juntos y este año has cambiado tanto que si no llega a ser por Lily no te reconozco, no se como es que te atreviste a ponerte esos pantalones tan… uff no se que te pasó en verano para que te pusieras así pero este invierno como cada momento te vea así ni delante de tu madre me controlo, no se que me pasa, pero tu eres mi amigo y nada más, si eso, no puedo estar así por ti, es… es… simplemente no puedo" _

Al día siguiente Remus se despertó el primero como siempre, se duchó y se vistió y los demás nada, no despertaban, era sábado por la mañana, los dejaría dormir, y luego bajarían a las cocinas a comer algo como siempre que se iban de juerga.

Sirius estaba dormido en la cama de Remus así que este cogió su nuevo diario y se sentó en la cama de al lado, la de Sirius, aquella cama que había visto a tantas chicas diferentes, aquella cama, la cual hacía que tuviera que dejar libre la habitación por los ruidos y dormir en la sala común, dejando intimidad, aquella cama en la que los merodeadores trazaban sus bromas, y ahora aquella cama sería la confidente de él.

Yo lo miré con ojos interrogativos y…

RL – Papi, ¿puedo ir a jugar?

Sr. L – Por mí no hay problema, pero ¿le han pedido permiso a los señores Black?

SB - ¿Padre?

Sr. B – Bueno vayan.

SB – ¡Gracias!

Subimos a su habitación, era muy grande, pero oscura.

Jugamos hasta tarde, hicimos de todo, jugamos al escondite, montamos castillos mientras hablábamos y… bueno de todo un poco.

Cuando mi padre acabó de preguntar me llamó y salimos de la casa, la verdad era que no quería separarme de Sirius, antes de que cerraran la puerta me despedí de él con la mano y él me devolvió la despedida.

Mi padre y yo visitamos muchas tiendas aquella tarde, la mayoría de ellas mágicas, para comprarme ropa pero ninguna de las ropas que me compró me gustaba del todo, yo quería unos vaqueros y una camisa ¡¿Era mucho pedir!

Miramos juguetes mágicos, pero solo uno me llamó la atención, era una maqueta mágica, era un campo de Quidditch me gustó mucho y mi padre me lo compró a él le gustaba que yo jugara con cosas relacionadas con ese deporte, y a mi me gustaba jugar a decir verdad.

Tres años después tendría que entrar a Hogwarts y cuidar de mis transformaciones yo solito.

Llegué al andén 9 ¾, me despedí de mi madre que me apretujó como si acabara de reconciliarse conmigo después de una gran bronca, mi padre fue conmigo hasta el tren, me dio varias instrucciones que aun recuerdo a la perfección:

1- Nada de amistades íntimas.

2- Estudia todo lo que puedas y saca buenas notas.

3- Si te gustara alguien dilo, a nosotros.

4- Y… has todo lo que puedas por que nadie se dé cuenta de lo que eres.

Claro que quien me gustaba, yo pensaba que no estaría allí, él, porque lamentablemente es un él, me dijo cuando nos vimos que iría a una escuela de otro país, de Alemania para más exactitud, pero allí me lo encontré en el tren, estaba buscando un compartimento libre y en uno abrí la puerta y me lo encontré…

RL- ¿Perdón, os importa? es que no hay ningún… ¿¡Sirius?

SB- ¡¿Remus! ¿Esta era tu escuela?

Sirius se levantó cuando me reconoció y me apretujó más o menos como lo hizo mi madre.

JP- Sirius déjalo que no puede respirar.

SB- ¡Ay! perdón

RL- no importa.

SB- casi no has crecido.

RL- pues tu has crecido mucho, me llevas unos… diez centímetros ¿puede ser?

SB- Tu padre volvió pero tu no ¿por qué?

RL- mi madre no me dejó salir más cuando se enteró a que casa había ido, no comprendo el por qué, la verdad.

SB- tu padre me decía que estabas malo y que no podías ir.

RL- en parte tenía razón, muchas veces me pongo malo, el médico dice que es porque mi cuerpo está adaptado a no salir a menudo de casa y que cuando lo hacía atraía a los virus y esas cosas.

En ese momento ya estábamos sentados y me presentó a James Potter un chico muy divertido y extrovertido, tenía unos ojos color café preciosos, pero no se comparaban en nada a los ojos color azul tormenta de Sirius, en el cual me perdía cuando nos mirábamos, James tenía el pelo negro azabache muy alborotado, parecía un chico muy listo y buen amigo, pero en ese momento en el que yo pensaba en amigos recordé la primera norma de mi padre, aunque también pensé que como me iba a pasar 7 años sin ningún amigo en el colegio.

La puerta del compartimento se abrió dejando ver a un chico con el pelo rubio platino y unos ojos grises casi plateados, él miró a cada uno de los ocupantes y se detuvo en mi, no me gustó esa mirada, parecía como si me fuera a acusar de algo y así lo hizo.

LM- Primo, ¿como puedes juntarte con una basura como esta?

Yo me quedé paralizado, "¿primo?" pensé, sabía que se refería a Sirius, pero esa manera de arrastrar las palabras y pronunciadas tan fríamente me dieron mala impresión, había oído hablar de él, era un Malfoy, mi padre había hablado muchas veces de él durante la comida, al igual que la familia de Sirius, pero yo no me creía nada de lo que decía de los Black, él decía que eran unos mortífagos que no merecían tanto lujo, pero yo pensé que todo era mentira, ¿como unas personas tan malas podían tener a un chico como Sirius de hijo, Sirius sabía que se refería a mi con lo de basura, pero que yo no le había hecho caso, él no sabía que yo no era de sangre pura, pero yo si sabía que si él se enteraba quizás me dejara de lado por lo de que tendría que ser de sangre limpia, pero yo era una mezcla de sangre, pero también me excluían.

SB- Lucius, se elegir mis amistades por mi mismo, no creo necesitar tu ayuda.

LM- te equivocas, al juntarte con éste sangre sucia, lo único que haces es rebajar a tu familia.

SB- Fíjate lo que me importa, Remus es mi amigo y no voy a dejarlo de lado por no ser de sangre pura ya que eso de las sangres son una tontería.

LM- ¿Remus, ¿Tu eres Lupin?

RL- si ¿por?

Lucius me agarró de la garganta, y me levantó él era más o menos de la estatura de Sirius por lo que yo quedaba en el aire.

LM- Tu padre ha hecho demasiadas visitas a mi casa teniendo que esconder muchas de las cosas de mi padre y haciendo que se ponga muy nervioso, ahora te tengo a tiro, como tu padre vuelva a acercarse a mi casa la pagaré contigo.

RL- yo… no… tengo… la… culpa

SB- Suéltalo Malfoy.

Me estaba quedando sin aire, ya no podía respirar y me desmayaría por falta de oxígeno en cualquier momento, momento que llegó demasiado pronto, me dejó tirado en el suelo inconsciente, pero pude oír como Sirius salía detrás de Malfoy y le echaba una maldición, y también oír gritar a Malfoy, cuando me desperté Sirius tenía mi cabeza en sus piernas e intentaba despertarme.

Me dolía mucho el cuello y respiraba entrecortadamente aun.

SB- ¿Estás bien?

RL- Si, no te preocupes…

No llegué a decir más, me di cuenta de que James no estaba allí, que nos habíamos quedado solos y que Sirius me miraba muy preocupado, nunca había sentido tanta preocupación hacia mi, me levanté me dolía a horrores la cabeza, seguramente debido a la falta de oxígeno. Sirius me acarició el cuello haciendo que me estremeciera.

SB- te ha dejado la marca de la mano.

RL- no importa, ya se quitará.

Le dediqué una de mis sonrisas y él me la devolvió sin ocultar mucho la preocupación que sentía, la verdad no sabía si era porque yo lo sentía como licántropo que era o porque me estaba dando cuenta.

El tren paró justo a tiempo, yo sentía como la sangre se me subía a la cabeza, y mis mejillas ardían, aun tenía la mano de Sirius en el cuello, él subió la mano cuando el tren estaba parando y la puso en mi mejilla sintiendo como me iba poniendo rojo y como mis mejillas ardían cada vez más, Sirius sonrío por mis mejillas, no sé que pensaría en ese momento pero me salvé por poco.

RL- Tenemos que bajar del tren.

SB- Vale.

Bajamos del tren y nos encontramos con James en un bote hablando con un chico regordete de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos tirando a verdes, como pardos, se llamaba Peter Pettigrew…

SB- Buenos días, pensé que ya habías bajado a desayunar.

RL- Buenos días, no es que como no tengo mucha hambre y James y Peter tendrán una resaca tremenda, preferí quedarme para que no te comieras todo el trabajo tu solo.

SB- gracias, ¿Qué escribes?

RL- nada, es una tontería.

SB- ¿A ver?

RL- no Sirius, esto no.

SB- Si es una tontería no te tiene que importar que yo lo lea ¿no?

RL- Si pero es que esa tontería es particular, personal, para mi ¿lo entiendes?

SB- es tu diario ¿verdad?

RL- ¡No, Sirius ¿por que pones esa cara, no me gusta, esa cara no me gusta nada.

Sirius se sentó muy cerca de Remus el cual alejó el diario cerrándolo inmediatamente, Sirius se lanzó encima de Remus intentando quitarle el diario.

RL- ¡No Sirius, por favor, auch, por favor, cuidado, quitate de encima, que me escachas.

SB- no me quitaré de encima hasta que me dejes leerlo.

RL- pues quédate ahí.

Ninguno de los dos se movió durante unos minutos.

Sirius

"_La vedad me podría quedar así mucho tiempo, todo el día si es por mi, pero acabarías escachado jeje, ahora pensando en serio, se está muy bien así, me pica mucho la curiosidad sobre lo que has escrito ahí de mi, quiero saberlo, no sé que me pasa, pero no quiero que pienses nada malo de mi, quiero… quiero estar así toda mi vida, guau si me hago un poco hacia arriba estaremos en una postura muy pero que muy comprometida Moony, no voy ha hacerme hacia arriba ¿o si? ¡Si!" _

Sirius se hizo hacia arriba y Remus brincó por la acción, no se la esperaba.

Remus

"_Sirius, que haces, hay dios, no, por favor, que postura, si James o Peter se despertaran ahora… hay no quiero ni pensarlo, pero ¿por qué me haces esto, solo por que no te dejo leer mi diario ¿o qué? Paddy, no puedo dejar que lo leas, aquí hay muchas cosas que tu no debes saber, no puedes saber, si no tu relación conmigo sería diferente y yo quiero que sigamos siendo amigos, pero hay, auch me hace daño, pero aunque se lo diga no se va a quitar, lo conozco demasiado como para que por que yo le diga que me hace daño se quite de encima, si tu leyeras esto me va a dar algo, aunque a lo mejor dejas a Rebeca, si, a lo mejor te das cuenta de todo el daño que me haces cuando estás con ella, no creo, a demás a ti te gustan las chicas y eso no creo que cambie por que a mi me gustes tu, ¡auch! eso ha sido, literalmente, un golpe bajo, que mal, como se despierte alguien yo saldré corriendo, y lo siento por ti, cuando todo esto pase le pondré un hechizo repelente a mi diario, te lo aseguro" _

RL- me haces daño Paddy.

SB- lo siento, pero no me voy a mover hasta que me dejes leerlo, como si tengo que estar todo el día aquí.

RL- ¡¡QUE! Eso tu no me lo puedes hacer, por favor Sirius, levántate.

SB- pues si que lo puedo hacer, a demás se está muy a gusto…

RL- ¿Qué has dicho?

SB- que se está muy bien aquí.

RL- Sirius, pesas más que yo y me estás escachando, por favor.

SB- ¿me estás llamando gordo?

RL- no, solo que tu tienes los músculos más desarrollados, por lo tanto pesas más, a demás de que eres más alto, por lo tanto tus huesos son más grandes y pesan más que los míos, por fis levanta.

SB- jo, yo me quiero quedar aquí, si quieres tú encima pero es que estás muy calentito y yo estoy frío mira.

Sirius le metió la mano fría por la espalda, por dentro de la camisa.

RL- ¡Ay! que frío, quita estás helado.

SB- vale, dejo tu diario en paz si tu te pones encima mío hasta que se despierte James y Peter.

RL- no sé.

SB- pues entonces dejame tu diario.

RL- ¡NO!

SB- Pero ¿por qué no? ¿Me ocultas algo que no quieres que yo sepa?

RL- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso Sirius?

SB- Moony, me has respondido con una pregunta.

RL- ¿Y?

SB- tu nunca haces eso.

RL- bueno, no tenía respuesta y te he dicho eso ya esta.

SB- Va, te dejo, por que entre que los dos somos unos testarudos y que no nos vamos a mover no vamos ha salir de aquí en mucho tiempo, y yo quiero ir a la fiesta de Halloween.

JP- Que dolor de cabeza.

RL- ¿James?

JP- no el patito de goma de Peter, no te jode.

PP- yo no tengo patito de goma.

JP- mentiroso, el otro día te lo vi, tienes que esconder mejor tus cosas.

RL- Quitate de encima.

JP- Padfoot, ¿Qué haces encima de Moony?

SB- A un asunto entre él y yo.

JP- Si un "asunto"

SB- que estas intentando decir.

RL- no lo ves, lo que intenta decir es que entre tu y yo hay algo cosa que yo se que no pasará.

SB- ¿por qué no podría haber algo?

RL- pues por que, 1º estas con Rebeca, 2º te gustan las chicas, y 3º, y último, no te fijarías en mi, ya esta.

SB- pues perdona que te diga pero 1º no me gusta Rebeca, estoy con ella por que si, 2º no se que responderte a eso por que nunca he probado con un chico y 3º ¿por qué no me fijaría en ti? ni que fueras un trol parta no fijarme.

RL- Lo que tu digas Pad… Foot.

SB- dilo.

RL- no.

SB- si.

RL- no.

SB- si.

RL- Paddy ya contento.

JP- jeje, Paddy jeje.

SB- que, a mi me gusta que me llame así.

JP- vale Paddy.

SB- Si, pero así solo me llama Moony, tu no, ni Peter, ni nadie, solo él.

JP-uuuuuh

Remus fue al baño con el diario y le hizo el hechizo anti-Sirius, para que Sirius no lo pudiera tocar, y salió, guardó el diario mientras Sirius y James se picaban, le dijo a Peter que no dijera nada de donde lo había escondido.

Sirius se fue a bañar antes de que James le quitara el turno con la excusa de la resaca, él aun seguía pensando en lo que Remus podía haber puesto de él en su diario, pero pronto se le pasó ya que le recordaron la fiesta de Halloween que sería esa noche.

Remus, mientras tanto había bajado con Peter a desayunar, le había puesto unos tapones para los oídos para que no le doliera mucho la cabeza (pobrecito, ¡ojalá le estalle!) Peter le estaba contando muchas cosas, pero Remus estaba metido en sus pensamientos, y no se enteraba de nada; dentro de poco sería el cumpleaños de Sirius y no se le ocurría nada que regalarle, y eso que era él el que siempre daba las ideas de los regalos.

Al poco rato Sirius y James ya estaban allí desayunando y planeando maldades hacia los Slytherin, Remus no sabía como era que se había juntado con aquellos dos "gamberros" como los llamaba su madre, solo por el mero hecho de que Sirius estuviera con James él (James) también lo era, Remus no decía nada al respecto cuando su madre le decía que se alejara de ellos, que no traerían nada bueno en su vida, pero a él le gustaba estar con ellos, estar con Sirius; en ese momento Sirius se dirigía a él y no se estaba enterando, primero porque se caía de sueño, y segundo porque estaba metido en sus pensamientos.

SB- ¿Moony?... ¡Moony! Tierra llamando a Moony, responde Moony.

RL- ¿¡Qué! Que…

SB- ¿En qué pensabas? ni siquiera has oído nada de lo que te hemos dicho.

RL- Lo siento, es que tengo sueño, ayer no es que me dejaras dormir mucho, te recuerdo que te fuiste a mi cama a las 6:30 y llegamos de la salida a las 5:00 solo dormí 3 horas.

SB- lo siento, es que no podía dormir.

RL- no pasa nada, ¿que me decíais?

SB- que nos tendrás que ayudar con la broma, mira consiste en…

Sirius se lo contó todo al oído lo que Remus intentaba no pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo, si no en lo que le estaba diciendo. Remus sonrío después de lo que le dijo lo que significaba que aprobaba la broma y que ayudaría solo esa vez ya que Peter tenía otro castigo, Remus se estaba librando de los castigos gracias a Sirius que le ayudaba a no explotar los calderos de la clase de pociones, él era bueno en las demás asignaturas pero no en pociones, ese era su punto flaco, y justamente tocaba ahora, y doble hora.

Los merodeadores se fueron a la doble clase de pociones que daba el profesor Kleiter un profesor severo y estricto que lo tenía en la mira, ya que odiaba tres cosas, 1 los licántropos, 2 los sangre sucia y 3 los Gryffindor y él era las tres cosas, y eso Sirius lo sabía y por eso lo ayudaba o eso era lo que pensaba él.

Sirius

"_Bueno, ahora a doble clase de pociones, si no fuera por que tengo la excusa de ayudar a Moony esas clases se me harían pesadas y asquerosas como a los demás, y ahora pensando en Moony, hoy está muy bien, como se nota que ya pasó la luna llena, espero que no me pille mirándolo que si no… , hoy me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas y solo son las 11:00 de la mañana, se está dejando crecer el pelo, de aquí a que volvamos de navidad lo tendrá por los hombros, ¡Ay, ¿eso como lo se yo, ¡Sirius! despierta, es tu amigo, no puedes estar atento a cada movimiento suyo, pero lo que dijo esta mañana… no dijo nada de porque a él no le gustaba yo, solo dijo excusas sobre mi, eso puede ser una pista, jo que mal ya hemos llegado a clase y tendré que centrarme en la poción y en ayudarlo claro." _

Remus seguía inmerso en el regalo de Sirius, no se le ocurría nada, y tampoco percibía la mirada de este fija en él, pero James que iba detrás con Sirius si que se daba cuenta del entretenimiento de mirar que su amigo tenía últimamente hacia Remus, Remus tenía un paquete que había recibido de su padre, ya él sabía lo que era, así que no lo abrió ya lo abriría en la habitación antes de ir al baile, hasta se estaba planteando no ir al baile, ya se vería según del humor que tuviera.

Entraron en clase y Sirius ya como de costumbre se sentó al lado de Remus que había guardado el paquete dentro de la mochila, solo tendrían esa clase ya que había baile, así que podría abrirlo con tranquilidad, Sirius se fijó en el paquete como había hecho desde que llegó a las manos de Remus.

RL- Es de mi padre, no lo mires así, ni que fuera una bomba.

SB- solo estaba intrigado.

RL- Si quieres lo abro contigo, hasta puede que me ayudes a montarla.

Remus le dedicó una bonita sonrisa y que fue interrumpida por la entrada del profesor Kleiter, como siempre brusca y con una mirada de asco a la parte de los Gryffindor.

Sirius se quedó muy intrigado, ¿que le mandaría su padre a Moony, de todos modos se concentró en hacer la poción lo mejor que pudo para que les pusiera una buena nota y recuperar los puntos perdidos en las travesuras de la semana pasada.

Las dos horas pasaron lentas para unos y demasiado rápidas para dos personas que se estaban entreteniendo mucho, con miradas de vez en cuando a su compañero de al lado.

Al acabar la clase los merodeadores se dispusieron a ir a los terrenos, como siempre, a sentarse debajo de su árbol preferido, Remus se sentó a la sombra, con Sirius al lado entre sombra y sol, y echados en la hierva estaban James y Lily que se había unido al grupo después de pociones, y Peter que miraba interesado a las chicas del lago, Remus sacó de su maleta el paquete que su padre le había mandado y lo dejó en las manos de Sirius para que lo abriera.

SB- ¿No se supone que lo tienes que abrir tú?

RL- Me da igual, ya yo sé lo que es, y tú estás intrigado, ábrelo, yo me tengo que echar la protección solar.

SB- Vale.

Sirius lo abrió bajo la mirada de Remus que se echaba la crema solar en la cara; al abrirlo se dio cuenta de que eran dos cajas, una de ellas tenía el dibujo de un transporte Muggle, él lo había visto pero en grande, Remus cogió el paquete y abrió el de la moto, que era así como se llamaba, sabía que no tardaría mucho en montarla ya que montaba muchas como esas en verano, el otro paquete se lo dio a Lily que lo abrió enseguida, hasta más rápido que Remus, eran varias revistas Muggles que eran semanales, tenia la de tres meses justos, James se acercó a Lily al igual que Peter, pero ella los apartó.

LE- Estas revistas son de chicas.

JP- ¿Y qué?

PP- Eso.

LE- que no las miráis porque yo no quiero.

JP- ¿No será un play-Boy y por eso no quieres que las miremos, por que te podemos pillar in fraganti?

LE- ¿Para que quiero un play-boy si te tengo a ti?

JP- No se, a lo mejor ya no te gusto… sniff… sniff

(Sniff es como sollozando)

LE- ¿Cómo no me vas a gustar?

JP- A bueno.

SB- ¿qué es?

RL- es una maqueta de una moto.

SB- ¿Una maqueta?

RL- si es una miniatura, esta es una moto antigua, es una Harley, a que está muy bien, ya esta la tengo, esta repetida, mi padre y yo las coleccionamos, pero esta ya la tenemos ¿te gusta?

SB- Si, en el dibujo está muy bonita la moto.

RL- Si quieres después de montarla te la quedas si te gusta como queda claro.

SB- ¿En serio me la darías?

RL- Si.

Remus y Sirius se pusieron a montarla quedó una miniatura muy chula (jeje), Sirius estaba impresionado, solo tardaron una hora en montarla entera, con tornillos y todo (como un mecano de esos) Le gustó mucho así que se la quedó, Remus le dijo que si le llegaba alguna otra repetida ya se la daría.

Llegó la noche y los chicos estaban vistiéndose para ir a la fiesta.

James y Remus se encerraron en el baño a vestirse ya que habían comprado los disfraces juntos, y también porque a Remus le daba vergüenza salir, Remus iba vestido de lobito y Sirius que no sabía de que iba vestido sin saberlo había comprado el de perro, James por su parte había optado por comprar su disfraz a juego con el de Lily, él se había vestido de caballero antiguo y Lily de damisela, Peter por su parte se disfrazó rata ya que lo compró con Sirius y no sabía que comprarse.

Remus no quería salir, el disfraz, según él, le iba muy ajustado, pero era solo una excusa para no salir.

RL- No quiero James.

JP- Venga Remus, que te queda muy bien.

RL- ¡mentiroso!

JP- Vamos a ver si miento o no, vamos a salir, si no le gusta a los chicos te lo quitas y no vas a la fiesta si les gusta vas a la fiesta y te diviertes con Sirius jeje.

RL- Vale.

Remus salió del baño y se encontró con un perro negro y una rata de color marrón que no lo miraban, cada uno a lo suyo.

JP- Ejem… Chicos, mirad a nuestro lobo preferido, decid que tal está.

Remus se puso rojo hasta más no poder al darse cuenta de que todas las miradas estaban puestas en él. Sirius por su parte si había quedado con la boca abierta al ver a "su" lobito vestido de lo que era, y tan sexy, no se esperaba verlo así, él se pensaba que, como le había dicho James, se vestiría de ángel, claro que ahora que lo pensaba James estaba metido en el disfraz.

JP- Bueno ¿que opinan?

PP- estás genial, no como yo,

RL- pero si tu estás muy bien.

JP- eso es verdad, ahora que me doy cuenta, el único que no va a conjunto soy yo.

SB- te… queda… muy, muy bien.

RL- gracias.

Remus seguía rojo y los colores aumentaron cuando Sirius habló.

James y Peter se dieron cuenta de que Sirius y Remus se estaban mirando a los ojos y estaban como metidos en su mundo ya que ninguno de los dos oía lo que James decía.

Los chicos bajaron a la sala común después de convencer a Remus de que bajara ya que este no quería bajar dijera lo que dijesen sus amigos, pero lo bajaron gracias a que Sirius lo agarró por detrás y no se pudo mover, él lo llevó cogido y salieron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, ya acompañados de Lily, Remus seguía cogido por Sirius que no lo soltaba, James iba hablando con Lily y Peter iba mirando la cara que Remus ponía al tener que ir hasta el vestíbulo ya que James había dicho que no lo soltara porque se podía escapar.

RL- suéltame por favor, que no me voy a ir.

SB- Va te dejo en el suelo pero no te pienso soltar.

RL- vale.

Sirius lo bajó y le cogió de la mano.

RL- ¿no crees que esto es un poco extraño?

SB- bueno, si, pero da igual.

RL- Pues a mi no, suelta.

SB- no, si te suelto James se enfadará conmigo.

RL-¿Y prefieres que se enfade James a que me enfade yo?

SB- pues no, es que tu enfadado puedes ser muy malo.

RL- Pues suelta, por favor.

Sirius lo soltó, y siguieron caminando hasta el vestíbulo donde una chica disfrazada de hada se acercó a Sirius. (Puaj que la quiten de delante de Remus que la mata, de los celos que le dan)

RS- ¡¡¡¡SIRI!

SB- Rebeca ahora no ¿quieres?

RS- ¿Quién es la que se ha atrevido a invitarte al baile?

SB- Nadie, no he aceptado ninguna invitación y tampoco es que quiera.

RS- entonces ¿bailaras conmigo?

SB- no, con nadie

RS- no me lo creo, ¿Sirius Black no va a bailar en la fiesta?

SB- no, no voy a bailar

RS- ya verás como si que bailas.

SB- No lo lograrás

RS- ¿qué te apuestas?

SB- Mm, dejame pensar…

RL- ¿Vas a apostar por esa bobería?

SB- Tienes razón es una chorrada, así que no apuesto, te digo que no voy a bailar y si me apetece ya veré que hago.

RS- Me llamas.

SB- No gracias.

RS- Ay Siri estás muy raro.

SB- si, lo sé.

RL- jeje, tu le das la razón.

SB- Sip.

Sirius y Remus se sentaron en una de las mesas que habían preparadas en el gran comedor, las mesas tenían toda clase de alimentos y bebidas sin alcohol, Remus cogió un trozo de una tableta de chocolate que allí había.

SB- Tú siempre comiendo chocolate.

RL- Tú siempre saliendo con chicas y yo no digo nada.

SB- bueno, vale, pero que sepas que el chocolate es un buen afrodisíaco.

Remus se encendió al instante.

La fiesta transcurrió divertida hasta que…

RS- ¡SIRI! vas a bailar esta ¿verdad?

SB- No.

RL- Si quieres bailar ve ¿eh? por mi no te quedes.

SB- No si es que no me apetece.

RS- Pero no has oído, ven a bailar que seguro que quieres.

LE- ¡Remus! ven que Dumbledore quiere hablar con nosotros.

RL- NO Lily por favor, yo no quiero, me da vergüenza.

SB- ¿de hablar con Dumbledore?

RL- No, es que ya yo sé lo que quiere.

LE- O venga Remus, solo una canción.

RL- Que no, que yo no quiero, no delante de tanta gente, por favor.

AD- Señorita Evans, Señorito Lupin, lo harán o lo tengo que poner como orden.

LE- Lo haremos, Profesor Dumbledore.

RL- ¿Lo haremos?

LE- Sip.

RL- Bueno, vale.

Remus se fue con Lily y el profesor Dumbledore, recogieron a Peter de la pista de baile y también se lo llevaron, al poco rato un escenario se cambiaba por la mesa de los profesores.

Remus regresó corriendo a donde estaban James y Sirius.

RL- James, ¿Sabes tocar el piano eléctrico?

JP- Si ¿por?

RL- Ven. Sirius, ¿la batería?

SB- Si.

RL- Pues tu también.

Remus los agarró de los brazos y se los llevó hacia detrás del escenario.

RL- Vale, ¡Lily, ya tenemos los dos instrumentos que nos faltaban.

LE- ¡Genial, James, toma, tu tocas esta partitura, y tu esta Sirius.

SB- ¿Y ustedes que tocan?

RL y LE- La guitarra eléctrica.

JP- Vale.

Remus y Lily Subieron al escenario acompañados de Sirius y James que se sentaron en sus instrumentos.

LE- Ejem, ¿Se me oye? ¡Si! bien.

RL- Puedes empezar tú.

LE- Vale, ve tu a darles el tono a los chicos.

RL- OK.

Remus se fue con James y Sirius mientras que Lily entretenía al público.

RL- Cantareis conmigo ¿verdad? no me dejaréis solo cantando con Lily.

SB- ¿Cantando, Remus ¿tu cantas?

JP- Si que canta, el otro día yo fui a un ensayo de Lily y él y, vas te vas a sorprender de la voz que tiene el jodío.

RL- ¡Cállate!

SB- Bueno si me das la letra y el tono yo canto.

JP- ¡No! tu no.

SB- ¿Por qué?

RL- Si solo van a hacer de fondo, no van a cantar nada largo, para eso ya tenemos a Pet.

PP- Si, yo también canto, eso es malo.

RL- Calla, que yo soy el vocalista principal por tu culpa.

PP- jaja es verdad.

RL- Bueno James, ya que tú te sabes la letra también cantas con Wortmail y conmigo.

JP- OK.

RL- Sirius tu solo toca la partitura, y es este tono, mira, así…

Remus le enseñó como era y pronto Sirius cogió el ritmo.

Pronto comenzaron a cantar, y los recibieron de muy buen pie.

(Canción de Busted 1)

El director, Albus Dumbledore, tenía una sonrisa notoria, cuando comenzaron a cantar.

Después de cantar esa canción venía el turno de lucirse Peter, así que cantó, en ese momento entraban los padres que habían sido invitados por Dumbledore, un poco tarde llegaron, pero lo hicieron, la canción de Peter era dedicada a ellos.

(Dedicada a las personas que se llevan mal con su padre) (Ahora pongo la letra)

Hola viejo,

¿Dime como estás?

Los años pasan,

Y no hemos vuelto ha hablar,

No quiero que te pienses,

Que me he olvidado de ti.

Yo por mi parte no me puedo quejar,

Trabajando como siempre igual,

Aunque confieso que mi vida,

La noche sabe dar,

En el fondo tú y yo somos casi iguales,

Y me vuelvo loco tan solo con pensar:

Quizás la vida nos separe cada día más,

Quizás la vida nos aleje de la realidad,

Quizás tú buscas un desierto y yo busco un mar,

Quizás que gracias a la vida hoy te quiero más.

Hola viejo,

¿Dime como estás?

Hay tantas cosas que te quiero explicar,

Porque uno nunca sabe,

Si la vida esta aquí,

A veces hemos ido marcha atrás,

La razón siempre querías llevar,

Pero estoy cansado,

No quiero discutir,

En el fondo tú y yo somos casi iguales,

Y me vuelvo loco solo con pensar:

Quizás la vida nos separe cada día más,

Quizás la vida nos aleje de la realidad,

Quizás tú buscas un desierto y yo busco un mar,

Quizás que gracias a la vida hoy te quiero más.

Quizás la vida nos separe cada día más,

Quizás la vida nos aleje de la realidad,

Quizás tú buscas un desierto y yo busco un mar,

Quizás que gracias a la vida hoy te quiero más.

Hola viejo,

¿Dime como estás?

Los años pasan,

Y no hemos vuelto ha hablar,

No quiero que te pienses,

Que me he olvidado de ti.

Remus y James acordaron mientras Peter cantaba, que ellos dos también, pero que una movidita, y así fue, aunque tuvieron que encantar un toca disco.

Después hicieron como una canción interpretada, a Remus lo pusieron de narrador, a Lily de una chica que salía en la canción, a James de padre de la chica, y a Peter del protagonista, y Sirius se sentó al lado de Remus a mirar.

(De estopa, uno de mis grupos preferidos, pa' tol mundo) (De esta también pondré la letra)

Pon atención a lo que voy a contar

Ocurrió una fría noche de Cornellá

En un rincón

Ya no recuerdo yo muy bien por qué sucedió

Solo recuerdo que estaba en un bar

¿Por qué será?

La clientela bebía

El futbolín encontraba

Las miradas perdidas

Lo codos en la barra

En fin cerveza fría

Por mi garganta se derramaba

Escalofríos se pudo sentir

Cuando entró

Un tipo bajito pero eso sí vacilón

Que poseía lo que todo el bar quería

Un toque mágico pa' la afición

¿Por qué será?

Y el tipo era un Máquina pasao de Pág.

Como las colaba

Como presionaba

En fin

Se divertía

Y toda la gente le cantaba

Tú eres un Fiera

Porque entras partiendo la pana

Invitando a la peña

Invitando a cañas

A la hija de la dueña

La tienes loca loquita loca

Tú eres un Fiera

Porque entras partiendo la pana

Invitando a la peña

Invitando a cañas

A la hija de la dueña

La tienes loca loquita loca

Se veía venir el marrón

Por lo menos desde mi posición

Y el colega la empezó a vacilar del tirón

Pero la suerte a veces cambia de banda

Y el viejo de la niña

Salto la barra

Menuda panza

Mirada desbocada

Cuchillo jamonero

Y toda la gente le cantaba

Tú eres un Fiera

Por que entras partiendo la pana

Invitando a la peña

Invitando a cañas

Repartiendo leña

Enseñó la pipa que tiene más señas

Tú eres un Fiera

Por que entras partiendo la pana

Invitando a la peña

Invitando a cañas

Repartiendo leña

Enseñó la pipa que tiene más señas

Tiros y más tiros en un bar

Las pasma esta a punto de llegar

Yo me quedé más ganas de Juerga

Lo vi todo desde la puerta

Tiros y más tiros en un bar

La pasma esta a punto de llegar

Yo me quedé con más ganas de juerga

Lo vi todo desde la puerta

Estopa…

Entra partiendo la pana

Invitando a la peña

Invitando a caña

Repartiendo leña

Enseño la pipa que tiene más señas

Tú eres un Fiera

Por que entras partiendo la pana

Invitando a la peña

Invitando a cañas

Repartiendo leña

Sacó la pipa que tiene más señas

Tú eres un Fiera

Por que entras partiendo la pana

Invitando a la peña

Invitando a cañas

Repartiendo leña

Enseñó la pipa que tiene más señas

Tú eres un Fiera

Porque entras partiendo la pana

Invitando a la peña

Invitando a cañas

A la hija de la dueña

La tienes loca loquita loca

Andale…

Y que viva Zapata…

Síguele, síguele, síguele…

Que está todo mariguanado…

No se ven mariguanes

Andale, andale, andale…

La cuenta Jhou

La interpretación estuvo genial, los padres y los alumnos se divertían como nunca, y ya era hora de que los cantantes también así que se bajaron del escenario y fueron a saludar a sus padres, todos menos Sirius que no quería ni verlos; Remus se dio cuenta de que Sirius no quería acercarse a sus padres, y ellos tampoco a él, los padres de Sirius estaban con Romulus, el hermano menor de Sirius, así que Remus llevó a Remus con sus padres.

RL- ¿Sirius, ven, que mi padre quiere verte.

SB- ¿A mi?

RL- Si, ven, prefiero que te vengas a que estés aquí aburrido intentando alejarte de tus padres.

Remus lo cogió de la mano y lo arrastró hasta donde estaba su padre.

Sirius se divirtió mucho ya que el padre de Remus no paraba de dejar en vergüenza a su hijo que estaba rojo como un tomate.

RL- Papá, quieres dejar de dejarme en vergüenza, por favor.

Sr. Lupin- Pero si tu amigo ya tiene que conocerte.

RL- No, yo aquí hago cosas diferentes.

Sr. Lupin- a claro entonces aquí no pones la música a todo volumen y te pones a bailar en medio de tu habitación ¿verdad?

RL- ¡Papá!

SB- ¿En serio?

RL- no, eso es mentira, te está metiendo una trola.

SB- Oye y ese vocabulario tuyo ahora.

RL- ¡Ah, cuando estoy cerca de ti, papá, estoy como en casa, no lo puedo remediar.

SB- jeje, tengo unas ganas de ir a tu casa Remus jeje.

Sr. Lupin- Bueno tampoco es todo malo, al menos ayuda a su madre con las tareas de la casa, y… oye Remsi, hijo, ya que tu amigo viene a casa, harás tus macarrones con bechamel ¿verdad?

SB- Ah ¿qué también cocinas?

RL- ¡PAPÁ! Noooo, por favor, cállate, ¿por qué yo? Mira Sirius vete con James ¿vale?

SB- No si aquí me lo estoy pasando muy bien, y a James ya me lo conozco, no hace nada interesante en la casa.

JP- ¿Cómo que no hago nada interesante?

RL- ¡James, llevátelo, antes de que mi padre le diga el color de mi ropa interior.

SB- Hombre, eso no me hace falta que me lo diga Moony, todos sabemos que tu color preferido de ropa interior es el Beich.

JP- Pues no, eso yo no lo sabía, ¿es verdad, tienes que cambiar de color Moony, ese es muy claro.

RL- dejadme en paz, ajj, que manía de fastidiar.

Remus se dio media vuelta y se fue de allí muy enfadado, pero también confundido.

Sirius se sintió culpable por haberse soltado tanto y haber dicho lo de la ropa interior.

Sr. Lupin- No te preocupes Sirius, él es así, y casi siempre pasa lo mismo, luego con unos mimitos y un poco de gracia siempre perdona.

SB- Es que fue culpa mía Señor Lupin, no tenía que haber dicho nada.

Sr. Lupin- no te preocupes, si quieres ve a por él, yo tengo que hablar con su madre, que está perdida.

SB- Vale.

JP- Yo estoy con Lily si necesitas ayuda.

SB- no creo, pero vale.

Sirius salió por donde mismo había salido un malhumorado Remus; caminó hasta llegar a un árbol a la orilla del lago, se subió a una de las ramas para ver a Remus desde arriba y ver que pasaba.

Remus por su parte estaba sentado y muy cabreado, observando el lago y las hadas que bailaban en él celebrando el día de Halloween.

RL- Uff, ¿por qué siempre pasa lo mismo, solo intentaba que Sirius no se sintiera solo y voy yo y salgo mal parado, ajj, no es justo, por qué tuve que ser como soy, si al menos fuera un chico normal, lo que pasa es que cuando estoy en mi casa, tengo que gastar las energías que guardo aquí, yo antes era revoltoso, inquieto, travieso, no tanto como Sirius pero como James si, y ahora, el ángel de Hogwarts, ¿y todo por qué, por esta estúpida licantropía. Mierda, soy asqueroso, maldito licántropo, si supiera quien eras, quien me mordió, quien hizo que mi vida fuera un infierno, quien… ajj, para qué engañarme, esa persona soy yo, y todo por pasear a la luz de la luna llena cuando estábamos de campamento. Le doy miedo a toda mi familia, incluida mi propia madre, que cuando consigo tener un amigo lo desprecia por ser de una familia como esa, mi único amigo, en cuatro años y solo lo vi una vez.

SB- 1º tu no eres un asqueroso licántropo, eres el lobito mas lindo que he visto en toda mi vida, 2º tu padre es una persona de tu familia y no te tiene miedo, 3º lo de ser inquieto… te prefiero como eres, y 4º tu también fuiste el único amigo que tuve desde que te conocí hasta que tres años después conocí a James, pero tu siempre fuiste, eres y serás diferente a él.

RL- ¿No sabes que no se debe espiar a la gente Sirius?

SB- ¿No sabes que es malo echarse las culpas de tonterías Remus? ¿Tampoco sabes que podrías caer en una depresión por eso?

RL- Para lo que importa, mi vida ya no puede ser peor de lo que es.

SB- eso es mentira, tu vida está muy bien, ¿no has pensado nunca que eres de las pocas personas que a podido afrontar esa condición, ¿y que tu la llevas muy bien, otra persona abría caído, se hubiera metido en drogas y bebidas o peor aun, se hubiera suicidado.

RL- Es verdad, nunca lo había pensado, sabes Sirius no entiendo una de las respuestas que me diste antes.

SB- ¿Cuál?

RL- La de que yo siempre seré diferente a James, los dos somos tus amigos, ¿por qué tendría yo que ser diferente?

SB- Porque lo eres, para mi lo eres, yo te aprecio más, él es como un hermano para mi, mi compañero de juegos y en el que puedo confiar cuando me pasa algo, o al que le puedo contar como me fue con detalles mis citas, a ti no, tu eres como mi niño pequeño, como alguien al que tengo que proteger, aunque no lo haga, porque sé que lo sabes hacer tu solito, te veo como… no sé, solo sé que eres especial.

RL- ¡¿Cómo que un niño pequeño!

SB- eso, como mi niñito pequeñito.

RL- Bueno, vale.

SB- jeje, ¿volvemos?

RL- No tengo ganas, ve tú.

SB- No, si tu no vas, yo tampoco que rebeca me quiere coger para que baile.

RL- jeje, OK.

Los dos se sumergieron en sus pensamientos, Remus se sentó apoyándose en el árbol, Sirius lo imitó, la vista de Remus se perdió en las estrellas, mientras pensaba, Sirius miraba el lago y pensaba en todo lo que pasaba y lo que pasaría pero todo rondaba a una persona.

Remus

"Así es como me ve, como un niño pequeño, como un crío, ¿al que proteger? eso no lo he entendido muy bien, ¡ni que fuera débil, no quiero ser un niño chico para él, pero al menos me ve especial, soy diferente a James, eso es bueno, pero, él no tenía problema para hacer amigos, ¿por qué fui yo su único amigo en tres años? no lo entiendo, me encantaría abrazarme a él, ahora, pero no lo haré, no lo voy a hacer, bueno, ¿por qué no? solo apoyarme en él, si, hay que ser decidido Remus, venga, va"

Remus apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Sirius haciendo que este se sobresaltara, Remus cerró los ojos y se acercó a él, por el calor, Sirius le pasó una mano por detrás de los hombros y lo acercó más.

Sirius

"Remus, estás helado, tienes que tener frío, y si le digo lo que siento por él, ¡no, Sirius no, no puede ser porque tu no sientes nada por él, claro, él es tu amigo y… mierda me encanta, me encantan sus ojos, me encanta su sonrisa todo, mierda, mierda, mierda, no puede ser, Sirius Black enamorado de uno de sus mejores amigos, ¡No, pero es que me gusta, ¿y si se lo digo, no, mejor tantear el terreno, a lo mejor a él ya le gusta alguien, eso si que puedo preguntárselo, vamos a ver que responde"

SB- Remus ¿te gusta alguien?

Remus se enderezó para mirarlo a los ojos.

RL- ¿A que viene esa pregunta?

SB- Por saber, nada más, como nunca has hablado de alguien que te guste ni nada por el estilo pues preguntaba.

Remus

"¿Sabe algo?"

Sirius

"¿Por qué se ha quedado parado, le gusta alguien, estoy seguro"

RL- Si, pero no se fijará en mi, lo sé.

SB- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

RL- Por qué lo sé, lo intuyo, por decirlo así.

SB- O lo crees, ¿Quién es?

RL- eso si que no te lo puedo decir.

SB- ¿Por qué no?

RL- Porque no

SB- ¿es alguien que conozca?

RL- Si.

Remus

"no debería de haberlo dicho"

Sirius

"Así que la conozco, ¿quien será, ¿quien será la persona que te ha robado el corazón Moony, ¿o solo te habrá robado la mirada?"

SB- Pero ¿la quieres?

RL- ¿Qué te hace pensar que es una chica?

SB- ¿Moony? ¿Te gusta un chico?

RL- Si, Sirius, eso no importa ¿verdad?

SB- No pero dime, ¿lo quieres, ¿estás enamorado o solo te gusta?

RL- eso no te lo sé responder, puesto que no sé si me corresponde, así que no te lo diré.

SB- Dime Rem, ¿quien es?

RL- No Sirius, si todo sale bien, él se irá de Hogwarts, y por como es no se casará nunca, jeje, seguirá su vida y yo la mía.

SB- ¿eh? ¿Cómo que no se casará nunca? Como no estés hablando de mi o de Peter no se de quien hablas, James se casará con Lily, Arthur con Molly, y no creo que tengas el mal gusto de que te guste Peter, así que ¡SOY YO!

RL- Que estás diciendo, tu eres mi amigo.

Remus se puso rojo, pero más rojo que nunca, Sirius lo miró y se quedó un rato así.

Sirius

"¿solo tu amigo Rem? me había hecho ilusiones, pensaba que te me estabas declarando de forma indirecta, que tonto fui, tu nunca harías eso, te guardarías tus sentimientos e intentarías ocultarlos, si en navidades todo sale bien y me das alguna pista, yo mismo me declararé, espero que no pase nada si tu no sientes lo mismo."

Remus

"Que has hecho, has estado a punto de declararte de forma indirecta, estúpido, eso se dice a la cara, me arden las mejillas, me estoy poniendo rojo, ¿qué estará pensando, no puedo mirarle a los ojos, no aguanto más, soy más débil que él, lo admito, aunque para mis adentros"

Remus apartó la mirada y Sirius lo miró extrañado, Remus hacía mucho que no le apartaba la mirada de aquella manera. Al rato Sirius volvió a preguntar, si no era él ¿quien si no?

SB- y… entonces ¿Quién es?

RL- He dicho que no te lo voy a decir Sirius, y no lo haré, a menos que tengas a mano una poción de la verdad que lo dudo mucho.

SB- Vale.

Sirius se levantó y le tendió la mano a Remus para regresar al castillo, cosa que aceptó gustoso.

Al llegar los padres y las parejas que había en Hogwarts bailaban una canción lenta y romántica. Rebeca Smith la chica que en esos momentos estaba saliendo con Sirius se acercó a ellos y sin decir nada arrastró a Sirius a la pista de baile dejando a Remus solo, ya que Peter ese año había conseguido pareja, una chica bastante guapa, como decía Sirius: demasiado como para que se fijara en Peter; pero él se merecía esa chica, siempre dispuesto a ayudar (es mentira, pero bueno) y aunque fuera un hablador de cuidado y lo soltara todo siempre podías confiarle un secreto siempre y cuando lo amenazaras con hacerle alguna atrocidad de las malas, se merecía una chica así, a demás tuvo suerte, esa no había estado en la lista de Sirius.

Remus se sentó un rato a ver como Sirius y sus amigos bailaban, se quedó petrificado al ver lo bien que bailaba Peter, algo raro, hasta llegó a pensar que era lo único que había visto que se le daba bien al bajito del grupo, sonrió y se fijó en Lily y James que hablaban mientras bailaban y Lily se reía de la ocurrencias del chico del pelo negro azabache, pasó a ver a sus padres que bailaban abrazados y muy enamorados como siempre los había visto, pocas veces discutían, pero cuando lo hacían era horrible ver como los dos se torturaban, sobre todo su madre a su padre, de algún lado tenía que sacar Remus su testarudez, miró a Sirius y se encontró con su mirada de frente, bailaba sin ninguna gana, en cuanto acabó la música dejó a Rebeca tirada y se fue con Remus, el cual le dijo que volviera a la pista antes de que Rebeca la cogiera con él por no tener pareja y dejar a "su" Siri sin bailar, como ella creía que pasaba, pero él le dijo que no, que no se movería de allí, y así fue, y al poco rato Remus estuvo en una discusión con Rebeca, la cual estaba bastante enfada y molesta.

RS- Ajj, Siri, ven, tienes que bailar conmigo.

SB- No quiero bailar Rebeca, no lo entiendes, no quiero.

RS- Si, seguro que es para no dejar solo a Lupin ¿verdad?

SB- Pues no, es que no tengo ganas de bailar y punto.

RL- a demás a mi no me importa quedarme solo, no necesito compañía.

RS- ¡No, yo sé que es por eso, no quieres bailar porque él no tiene pareja, pues que se haya esmerado en decírselo a las chicas.

Remus ya estaba mas que arto de ella así que explotó y se lo dijo todo a la cara, pero hubo algo mal en lo que él no se había dado cuenta, los Lupin, sus padres estaban detrás de él, con James y Lily.

RL- Mira pija asquerosa, que yo no haya conseguido pareja no quiere decir que tenga que estar Sirius conmigo acompañándome, y eso de que no se lo dije a ninguna chica es mentira, lo que pasa es que al final la chica a la que se lo pregunté tuvo la oportunidad de ir con el chico que le gustaba y la dejé ir con él sabiendo que yo me iba a quedar solo, y la verdad, para las chicas que quedaban sin pareja prefiero estar solo que mal acompañado, y con respecto a Sirius nadie le ha obligado a quedarse, él es el que ha elegido quedarse aquí, a lo mejor porque prefiere acompañarme a mi y pasárselo bien antes que estar con una pija ricitos de oro que tiene el cerebro de una mosca y que no se sabe por qué la tiene cogida conmigo, ¿no le puedes echar la culpa a otro, que te pasa conmigo, vale que no nos traguemos el uno al otro pero joder que yo no te he hecho nada; si me disculpan yo me voy, antes de que no me pueda controlar.

Sra. Lupin- ¡Remus!

RL- Dime mamá.

Sra. Lupin- ¿cómo que "dime mamá"? ¡Pídele perdón ahora mismo, si no estarás castigado todas las vacaciones de navidad, y te lo digo en serio.

RL- No quiero, y me da igual que me castigues, ¿tu no dices que las cosas mejor a la cara? pues ya está.

Sra. Lupin- Pues ya sabes lo que te espera en vacaciones.

RL- Pues no, no sé qué es lo que me espera.

Sra. Lupin- Ya te lo diré en casa, te acordarás de lo que has hecho toda la vida.

RL- Tranquila lo recordaré aunque no me castigues.

James y Lily intentaban ocultar las risas que luchaban por salir, ellos sabían que cuando Remus se ponía así era porque ya no aguantaba más, y que le daba igual todo lo que le hicieran después.

La madre de Remus, Maggie Lupin, estaba muy enfada con su hijo, pero a él no le importaba, Remus dejó con la palabra en la boca a su madre y se fue de allí muy enfadado de que le hayan echado la culpa injustamente, estaba que echaba humo, no era muy común verlo enfadado pero en esa ocasión ya estaba arto de esa pija ricitos de oro que no sabía como ganarse a Sirius y la pagaba con él cada vez que Sirius pasaba de ella.

Sirius se había quedado petrificado, nunca había visto a Remus de esa manera, al menos no delante de él, nunca se había puesto así delante de él.

LE- Tranquilos, se le pasará, voy por él, a tranquilizarlo, te veo arriba James.

JP- No yo voy contigo a buscarlo.

LE- vale, Sirius, dile a Peter que estamos arriba ya que habíamos quedado con él en esperarlo.

SB- va…vale.

Sirius se sentó y se quedó mirando el suelo con los ojos abiertos pensando en lo que acababa de ver, por lo visto Lily ya lo había visto así, y James, pero… ¿por qué él no?

Sr. Lupin- no te preocupes, yo soy su padre y tampoco lo había visto así nunca, tiene que pasarle algo muy fuerte con esa chica para que le tenga ese odio, por que yo creo que no es rencor, si no odio lo que se tienen.

SB- Pero todo es culpa mía.

Sr. Lupin- ¿Cómo que culpa tuya?

SB- Si, si yo no me hubiera encaprichado en Rebeca él no estaría así, yo… yo prefiero dejar a Rebeca que enfadarme con Remus, si fuera James sería otra historia, pero es él, y no quiero que este enfadado ni triste ni nada por el estilo.

Sr. Lupin- Para ser su amigo, piensas en él como si fuera lo mejor que te ha pasado.

SB- es que es lo mejor que me ha pasado Señor Lupin, es diferente, no puedo estar sin él, y siento decírselo a usted jeje, pero es verdad.

Sr. Lupin- tu sientes algo más fuerte que amistad hacia mi hijo ¿verdad?

SB- yo… no sé, bueno en verdad si sé pero… si, lo quiero mucho.

Sirius estaba muy rojo, por tener que confesárselo al padre de Remus, por tener que confesárselo a él, confesarle que se ha enamorado de su hijo.

Sr. Lupin- Lo disimulas muy bien.

SB- mentira, me preocupo demasiado, soy un agarrado con Remus.

Sr. Lupin- ¿Se lo dirás?

SB- No lo sé, tal vez, después de navidad.

Sr. Lupin- ¿Desde cuando?

SB- No lo sé, solo sé que desde hace mucho que lo siento, pero que lo descubrí ahora.

Sr. Lupin- No quiero que sufra, para eso ya está su enfermedad.

SB- No es una enfermedad, es algo con lo que él lleva viviendo y que ha logrado caracterizarle, lleva tanto tiempo soportándolo que ya es parte de él, como las canas prematuras, que no son canas, es un mechón plateado que tiene porque el pelaje del lobo es gris, o sus ojos, que todos dicen que son castaños, pero es mentira, no lo son, son dorados, y se tornan a marrones oscuros cuando está triste o molesto.

Sr. Lupin- En verdad sus ojos son verdes, cuando era pequeño los tenía verdes.

SB- ¿Cómo los de usted?

Sr. Lupin- si. Recuerdo el día en que nació, y todo lo referente a él, el día que dio sus primeros pasos, se cayó, cuando se le cayó su primer diente jeje, fue porque se cayó en el jardín y tenía el diente suelto jeje, el primer libro que se leyó, cuando lo llevé a tu casa, como no paraba de hablar después de eso, todo, lo recuerdo todo.

SB- ¿entonces, que lo llevara a mi casa fue bueno para él?

Sr. Lupin- Si, muy bueno, dejó un poco los libros y decidió salir.

SB- me alegro por ello.

Remus corrió hasta la sala de los menestres al llegar pensó en algo que le relajara, cualquier cosa, entró a la habitación, era amplia y redonda, tenía una chimenea con sillones alrededor, una estantería con varios libros, no muy gordos, una cama al lado de una mesita con plumas y pergaminos, una guitarra eléctrica y varias canciones en partituras, las paredes eran de un rojo oscuro, las cortinas eran doradas de terciopelo; Remus se tiró en la cama intentando descargar toda la furia que sentía, estaba muy enfadado y harto, no podía más, no la tragaba, no se llevaba con ella, y encima Sirius no hacía nada para que no la pagara con él, ¡era una chica de sus citas! podía hacer algo, pero no, prefería quedarse callado.

Al rato Lily y James entraron en la habitación, Remus no necesitaba girarse para saber que eran ellos, pero aun así se giró, los miró y se sentó al lado de Lily que se había sentado a lado de él, Remus no lo soportaba más, comenzó a llorar y se abrazó a ella.

JP- Hiciste lo que debías, si yo fuera tu, no sé lo que hubiera hecho, al menos no le pegaste, si no que lo dejaste todo claro.

LE- James tiene razón Remus, ya yo sabía que no aguantarías mucho sin hablar.

RL- Ya sé que hice lo que debía, pero se siente mal, lo que más me revienta es que tendré que estar todas las vacaciones de navidad castigado.

JP- eso se llama sentimiento de culpabilidad y no tienes por qué sentirlo, has hecho lo que tenías que hacer, y por lo del castigo, seguro que tu padre te quita algo, porque va Sirius.

RL- No lo creo, mi padre nunca se ha metido en las discusiones que yo tengo con mi madre.

LE- Bueno, a lo mejor, Sirius te ayuda en las tareas.

JP- Jaja, ¡Ay! Lily, como se nota que no conoces a Sirius, él no haría un trabajo a menos que pretenda algo o que lo obliguen.

LE- Bueno, Remus es su amigo, y creo que no querrá quedarse aburrido mirando como Remus trabaja, ¿O si?

JP- Ahí ya me has pillado, no lo sé.

RL- No importa, tampoco quiero que Sirius se meta en mis castigos, pero no pienso pedirle perdón a la pija esa.

JP- Muy bien dicho.

LE- Si, estás en todo tu derecho, a demás has ganado un punto a tu favor con lo de Sirius.

JP- ¿Qué pasa con Sirius?

RL- ¡Lily!

LE- lo siento.

JP- repito: ¿Qué pasa con Sirius?

RL- Me gusta… no, lo quiero, mucho.

Esto Remus lo dijo casi inaudible, pero James lo cogió enseguida.

JP- ¡Ah! eso, ya lo sabía.

RL- ¿Cómo?

JP- Que se te nota a la legua.

RL- ¿Tanto?

JP- Bueno, él no se ha dado cuenta de nada, para mi que lo disimulas bastante bien.

LE- Si que lo hace, parece como si siguieran siendo amigos y no pasara nada.

RL- Uff, menos mal.

JP- yo te diría que le dieras alguna pista estas navidades a ver que pasa.

LE- si, es muy buena idea.

RL- No, me gustaría, pero ¿y si pierdo su amistad?

JP- No creo que pase nada, si no se ha apartado de ti por lo que eres, ¿por qué se apartaría ahora?

LE- James tiene razón, mira puedes ir contándonos todo lo que pasa en tu casa por carta.

RL- Vale, lo haré si sale una oportunidad.

JP- OK, pues mejor vámonos a la sala común que ya todos tienen que ir subiendo.

LE- vale.

Sirius y Peter se despidieron de los señores Lupin y pusieron rumbo a la sala común. Mientras tanto James, Lily y Remus ya habían llegado y Remus había subido a la habitación para dejar un poco de intimidad a James y a Lily y seguir escribiendo en el diario.

Peter Pettigrew se presentó y pronto fuimos a la selección, todos quedamos en Gryffindor, y en la misma habitación, eso a mi me preocupaba, no quería que se dieran cuenta de mis cicatrices y esas cosas, pronto empezamos a ser inseparables, sobretodo James y Sirius, a Peter y a mi casi no nos hacían caso, así que nos íbamos por nuestra cuenta, al menos yo Peter los seguía como un perrito faldero, al principio yo solo estaba para ayudarlo a él, pero un día me di cuenta de lo poco que significaba para James y Peter.

Acabábamos de salir de pociones todos se habían ido ya que el profesor la había cogido conmigo por ser lo que era, por ser de Gryffindor y por ser malo en su asignatura. Al salir allí estaban todos los Slytherin, entre ellos Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape más los guardaespaldas de Malfoy, seguí para ir a la biblioteca, ese día Sirius y los chicos habían hecho unas cuantas bromas hacia ellos, pensaba que se iban a vengar pero no aceleré el paso, sabía que estaba solo y que no podría con ellos, Snape parecía quejarse muy bajo porque Malfoy no se enteraba y yo no podía descifrar lo que decía, seguí caminando hasta llegar a un pasillo que no me gustaba cruzar, era oscuro y tétrico, lo odiaba, me sabía un pasadizo por allí que no había comentado a mis amigos, ya que lo usaba cuando me sentía vigilado y necesitaba tranquilizarme, al dar la vuelta para entrar al pasillo los gorilas de Malfoy me cogieron haciendo que me asustara y empezara a forcejear, todos los libros que llevaba en las manos se me cayeron haciendo un gran ruido, creo que se enteró toda la mazmorra, pero no aparecía nadie.

LM-Hola Lupin.

RL-Hola Malfoy-Dije sarcástico- ¿que he hecho ahora para que Crabbe y Goyle me tengan a 10 centímetros del suelo?

LM- jaja, cada día te asusto menos ¿verdad Lupin? bueno, te lo diré, pues quería vengarme de lo que me hizo mi primo en el expreso por tu culpa.

RL- en verdad fue por la tuya Malfoy, si lo miras bien, él te avisó y no me soltaste por las buenas, así que a mi no me eches las culpas.

LM- Te crees muy listo ¿verdad? me da igual eso, ahora vendrás conmigo.

RL- No tengo ganas fíjate, tengo muchas cosas que hacer-Dije un poco desafiándolo.

LM- No es que tengas o no ganas, es una orden no te lo he pedido por favor.

RL- Como quieras, esta vez me da igual, prefiero estar unos días en la enfermería.- "dentro de poco será luna llena y así no tendré que mentirle a los chicos, si me pega será mucho mejor para mi, aunque dolerá, pero me quitará el peso de tener que enfrentarme a los ojos de Sirius, me parecen tan acusadores cuando miento", pensé yo.

LM- no creo que tengas que ir a la enfermería, mataré dos pájaros de un tiro, Black me debe unas cuantas y no ha pasado desapercibido por mis ojos el interés que tiene en que no te pase nada, así que vamos a ver que pasaría si no aparecieras.

RL- no te entiendo, ¿qué quieres decir, ¿qué me vas a dejar encerrado?- una desesperación empezaba a correr por mi cuerpo, no podía hacerme eso.

LM- Muy listo, si señor, bueno vámonos.

Crabbe y Goyle siguieron a Malfoy, mis brazos se estaban quedando dormidos, había entrenamiento de Quidditch y casi todo el mundo estaba viéndolo, era uno de los mejores entrenamientos que había en todo el año, por lo tanto todo el mundo estaba allí, ¿por qué no habría ido con Peter a animar? ¡Claro! tenía que desaparecer durante un rato y poner en orden mis pensamientos. Llegamos a la parte más onda de las mazmorras, yo tenía un nudo en el estómago y otro en la garganta, le iban a hacer daño a Sirius, que me lo hicieran a mi no me importaba, pero a él, y encima utilizándome, una y otra pregunta rodaba mi mente, ¿pasaría algo si mordiera a estos palurdos y saliera corriendo? ¿Me haría algo el ministerio, pero yo no tengo fuerza para hacerle eso a nadie. (Pues yo si que tendría valor pa' morderlo)

LM- ya llegamos, aquí pasarás unos cuantos días.

RL- ¿días?

LM- si, no te preocupes me encargaré de visitarte.

RL- No gracias.

LM- ¡Oh! que pena, te visitaré igual, claro que si te portas mal te quedarás sin algún privilegio.

Ya no podía hablar, ¡pasaría mi transformación encerrado por culpa de Malfoy! ¿Y sí viniera a "verme" durante la transformación? el lobo se encargaría de todo, pero ¿y sí me denuncia su padre? ¿Y Dumbledore? ¡Por favor Sirius ven a tiempo! Me metió en una habitación, no me dio tiempo a levantarme cuando ya habían cerrado la puerta, no podía salir, tenía hambre, y en esas mazmorras hacía mucho frío.

Al día siguiente vino Malfoy, solo me trajo dos tostadas y una manzana, claro que me dijo, aprovéchalo, será lo único que tengas en todo el día.

Hacía mucho frío, me empezaba a doler todo, aquella noche sería la transformación, llevaba tres días encerrado, solo comía las tostadas y alguna fruta, tenía mucha hambre y estaba eufórico por la cercanía de la luna, aquella tarde no tendría visita de Malfoy, no sé que estaría haciendo Sirius pero yo no aguantaría mucho más, ya no tenía fuerzas, estaba más delgado de lo normal, aquella noche alguien entró, yo no tenía fuerzas para forzar la vista a ver quien era, pero me sorprendió ver a Severus Snape a mi lado poniéndome una manta de Slytherin y dejándome comida, antes de que se fuera…

Sirius entró en la habitación y vio a Remus durmiéndose mientras cerraba su diario, Remus le miró y bajó la mirada, él ya estaba sin el maquillaje del disfraz y sin el disfraz, Peter entraba detrás de él, corrió hasta la cama de Remus y empezó a preguntar que qué había pasado, Remus le dijo que ya se enteraría y lo echó de su cama a la vez que cerraba sus cortinas, no tenía ganas de nada, y menos de ver la cara de Sirius, que seguramente sería de decepción.

Al día siguiente Remus se levantó temprano, revisó lo que tenía que llevarse para navidades y lo metió en la maleta, en seguida James se levantó e hizo lo mismo, James y Remus bajaron a desayunar sin despertar a nadie, Remus no quería despertarlos James insistió pero al ver la cara de Remus dijo que ya se levantarían. Después de desayunar llegaron Peter y Sirius, Remus no le miraba a los ojos, al poco rato tuvieron que coger el expreso, los ánimos se relajaron, ya Sirius había hablado con Remus diciéndole…

Flash Back

SB- Remus… mírame por favor

RL- no puedo.

SB- ¿por qué?

RL- no sé.

SB- creo que hiciste bien, si es por eso por lo que no puedo ver tus ojos.

RL- ¿que hice bien? pensaba que querías ligarte a Smith.

SB- si para ligármela tengo que perder a un amigo como tu, no volveré a intentarlo, no quiero perderte.

RL- Nos perderemos igual Sirius, al acabar Hogwarts, tu seguirás tu camino siendo un gran auror y yo…

SB- tu el mejor profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras que el mundo mágico haya visto.

Remus sonrió y lo miró a los ojos ya sin temor ninguno.

SB- no nos perderemos Remus, nunca.

RL- verás como si.

Fin del Flash Back

Remus dio media vuelta y salió del tren, al salir al andén vio a su padre quien le estaba diciendo que fuera, Sirius salió detrás de Remus y siguió hasta el señor Lupin.

Sr. L- hola, ¿Qué tal el viaje?

RL- Bien.

SB- genial.

Sr. L- bueno, tu madre no me ha dicho que es lo que tiene preparado para ti así que no he podido interferir.

RL- no te preocupes, ¿viene Romina?

Ro L- ¿me buscabas?

RL- ¡¡Romi!

Remus se abalanzó sobre su prima favorita (exacto, lo que estáis pensando ¡yo! jeje).

Ro L- Vale, que me ahogas.

RL- perdón, es que hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía.

Ro L- esta vez me quedó toda las vacaciones.

RL- uff, pensaba que te irías otra vez.

Ro L- no, además, me tienes que contar muchas cosas.

Romina señaló con los ojos a Sirius, y Remus lo comprendió sus mejillas adquirieron un color rojizo.

Romina partió a reír.

Ro L- no me digas que he acertado, jeje, hay Remus que predecible eres jeje.

RL- Yo no le veo la gracia.

Ro L- Pues yo si jaja.

Sr. L- bueno vámonos ya.

RL- Si.

SB- vale.

Romina se puso entre Sirius y Remus, y se dirigió a Sirius.

Ro L- me llamo Romina Lupin, soy la prima de este pesado, ¿y tu eres?

SB- Yo me llamo Sirius, Sirius Black.

Ro L- ¿Un Black? ¿Remus?

RL- Y que quieres que yo te haga.

Ro L- ya me explicarás.

SB- ¿Que te tiene que explicar? es tan raro ver a un Black con un Lupin ¿o que?

Ro L y RL- Si.

Ro L- Tu cuentas que eres amigo de un Lupin y no se lo creen.

SB- bueno pues yo diría la verdad.

RL- Bueno ¿tú sabes algo del castigo de mi madre?

Ro L- Claro que sí.

RL- ¿Y?

Ro L- Pues es…

RL- ¿que?

Ro L- jeje, tienes que encargarte del jardín

RL- ¿¡QUE?

Ro L- eso, tendrás que encargarte del gran jardín de tu casa.

RL- me ayudas ¿verdad?

Ro L- no, me han mandado MUCHÍSIMOS deberes de DCAO, creo que no podré ayudarte lo siento.

RL- chantajista.

Ro L-¡ah! y necesito la letra de una canción para mi grupo.

RL- eso sería un 2 X 1.

Ro L- No porque también te ayudaré con el desván.

RL- ¿el desván también?

Ro L- SIPI.

RL- vale, te ayudo si me ayudas.

Ro L- Vale, me encanta salirme con la mía.

RL- se nota.

SB- oye, yo también te ayudo, claro que me tendrás que ayudar con historia de la magia.

RL- vale, solo tendré que darte los apuntes.

SB- okis.

Romina y Sirius se llevaban muy bien, los dos eran unos chantajistas y unos bromistas fantásticos, al llegar a casa de los Lupin…

ML- ¡Remus Lupin! desde que dejes la maleta en tu habitación ve a la cocina, te toca hacer la comida.

RL- Pero mamá, tengo que preparar el cuarto para que Sirius pueda dormir.

ML- Lo harás después.

Con mandados por aquí y por allá pasaron rápido los días, y de días a semanas, llegó el día de navidad y la señora Lupin hizo tregua con Remus para que pudiera ir a comprar los regalos de navidad, aunque él no tenía muchos ánimos, había tenido que cuidar el jardín, ordenar sus libros en el desván que era casi todo lo que había allí y cocinar dos veces a la semana, además de hacer de canguro de su primo pequeño cuando su tía y su madre salían, que era bastante a menudo, Aquella noche sería luna llena y él casi no había descansado, Sirius estaba un poco harto de ver a Remus con unas ojeras enormes por tener que atender a su primito Christopher por las noches, él se prometió que aquella noche fuera como fuera se convertiría en perro para acompañar a Remus y no dejar que se hiciera más daño, ya tenía bastante con casi ni descansar y pincharse con las púas de los rosales o cualquier planta que tuviera espinas.

Remus había ido a la tienda de Quidditch a comprar el regalo de Sirius, y Sirius a Flourish & Blotts a comprar un libro que le había dicho el señor Lupin que comprara.

Al anochecer, Remus bajó a un sótano que tenían en la casa, El señor Lupin lo acompañó, Sirius no le quitó la vista de encima, vio que Remus no tocó el manillar de la puerta, supuso que sería de plata, y no se equivocó, al poco rato se empezaron a escuchar aullidos y gritos ahogados de dolor, el señor Lupin se sentó al lado de Sirius el cual no quitaba la vista de la puerta.

SB- Señor Lupin, usted trabaja como auror, si…, por ejemplo, descubriera algo ilegal, pero que es para hacer el bien a otra persona ¿Qué haría?

Sr. L- bueno, en mi familia ya hay algo ilegal, yo no he dicho nada de que Remus es… bueno eso, si lo supieran harían algo horrible, ¿por qué lo preguntabas, creo que si es por el bien de alguien, por ejemplo de mi hijo, no diría nada.

SB- espero entonces que no diga nada, soy un animago, bueno yo solo no, James y Peter también, nos convertimos en animagos para poder acompañar a Remus las noches de luna llena.

Sr. L- y… quieres que yo te deje entrar ¿verdad?

SB- Si.

Sr. L- vete.

Sirius se levantó corriendo, abrió la puerta y entró, se convirtió en perro y se encontró con los ojos verdes del lobo que era su amigo, su mejor amigo, al que él más quería.

El lobo al darse cuenta de que había alguien fue hacia él a ver quien era, lo olió y al darse cuenta de que era su compañero, el que le había acompañado durante ya cuatro años, le lamió el hocico, el perro le devolvió el lametón y pronto se veían enfrascados en un juego de lametones y persecuciones.

La noche pasó corta y entretenida para los dos caninos.

Sirius y Remus estaban acurrucados y juntos en la cama que había en el sótano. Remus estaba desnudo y tapado con una sábana blanca que le llegaba por la cadera. Y Sirius convertido en perro pegado a Remus; Sirius empezaba a despertar, se convirtió en su forma humana y miró a Remus.

Sirius

"¿Por qué el lobo hizo eso al verme? por lo que sé, el lobo refleja los sentimientos de Remus, entonces… quiere decir que… no, eso es imposible, él me dijo que no, que yo no era quien le gustaba, ¿Quién será? Está tan lindo, un poco magullado y con cicatrices pero genial, ¡Sirius! que estás pensando… hay que curarlo no violarlo mentalmente, si eso voy a hacer, curarlo jeje, violarlo no jeje"

Sirius se acercó más a Remus y le quitó algunos mechones que le caían libremente por la cara, bajó por la mejilla y la acarició haciendo que Remus se despertara lentamente y abriera muy despacio los ojos. Sirius siguió acariciando su mejilla mientras lo miraba a los ojos, no hacia falta que se dijesen nada, no sabían como, pero ya sabían lo que el otro quería, y Sirius en ese momento quería besar a "su" lobito, y Remus también a él, se fueron aproximando hasta que sus respiraciones se mezclaban, Sirius quería acortar el espacio que había entre sus labios, al poco rato lo hizo se besaron tierna y dulcemente pero a la vez intensamente, la puerta se había abierto tan despacio que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, Sirius había recostado a Remus y lo tenía agarrado por la cadera, los dos con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del contacto, Sirius recorría todo lo que podía, la espalda, los hombros, la cadera…

La puerta se abrió dejado al señor Lupin de pie y, al principio, paralizado pero luego contento, no quería interrumpir pero…

Sirius y Remus se habían separado, los dos estaban muy colorados, incluso Sirius; Remus sintió la presencia de alguien más en la habitación, se giró hacia la puerta y…

RL- ¡PAPÁ!

Sr. L- ¿interrumpo?

SB- emmm no, no señor Lupin.

Sirius se levantó y salió de la habitación sin mirar a Remus ni al señor Lupin, el padre de Remus se aproximó a su hijo con un botiquín en las manos, Remus sabía que su padre no se metía en sus cosas y menos para hablar sobre sus sentimientos, pero lo que había visto… sería normal que quisiera hablar con él, lo bueno era que hablar con su padre era fácil, te comprendía, y te dejaba hablar hasta acabar, no tenía miedo de decirle todo lo que sentía por su mejor amigo.

Sr. L- Remus, recuéstate, voy a curarte.

RL- Vale.

Sr. L- ¿no me quieres contar nada?

RL- me da igual papá.

Sr. L- Pues cuéntame.

RL- Papá, yo… no sé como empezar.

Sr. L- Vale y si te digo que tienes oportunidad.

RL- ¿Cómo que oportunidad?

Sr. L- Remus, dale alguna pista, si te lo guardas no sabrás si tienes oportunidad de estar o no con él.

RL- ¿papá, sabes que si mamá se entera me mata?

Sr. L- Mamá ahora no cuenta, lo que cuenta es que seas feliz.

RL- Yo ya le di una pista, bueno yo no, el lobo.

Sr. L- ¿Cómo que el lobo?

RL- papá, sabes que el lobo refleja lo que yo siento, y por ese perrito que esta ahí afuera el lobo está loco, por decírtelo de alguna manera.

Sr. L- jaja, entiendo.

RL- papá, yo no le veo la gracia.

Sr. L- no es que tenga gracia, es la forma en la que lo has dicho.

RL- Vale.

Sr. L- solo te digo que le des más pistas, despiértalo mañana de una manera suave, eso a mi me chifla, jeje.

RL- Vale papá.

El día pasó ninguno de los dos se había acordado de abrir sus regalos Remus se fue directamente ha hacer su castigo, pero estaba muy dolorido, aunque no se quejaba…

SB- Remus, déjalo, yo te ayudo, estas agotado.

RL- No Sirius, es mi castigo.

SB- ¡oye! ¿Donde dejaste a Paddy?

RL- ¿y tú a Moony?

SB- es verdad. Pero déjame, te ayudo.

RL- si quieres.

SB- esta vez no me lo niegas ¿eh? Moony.

RL- me duele Paddy

SB- ¿el que?

Sirius se acercó a Remus quedando a una distancia muy corta del licántropo. Remus recordó las palabras de su padre "dale más pistas" y pensó que esa sería su oportunidad, claro que lo haría y si algo pasaba le diría que lo sentía que había sido un error.

Sirius le volvió a preguntar que qué le dolía.

Remus se acercó a Sirius abrazándolo haciendo que este se estremeciera a cada contacto, pero también que sintiera las vendas que tenía alrededor de todo el tórax, Sirius lo agarró abrazándolo más fuerte y atrayéndolo más hacia él, Remus no sabía que hacer así que apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Sirius…

RL- Sirius...

SB- Remus… tu…

RL- ¿Qué?

SB- Nada, mejor vamos a dentro y le decimos a tu madre que no estás en condiciones de estar haciendo esfuerzos.

RL- Vale.

Ninguno de los dos se movió, poco a poco Remus levantó la cabeza y Sirius lo miró, se volvieron a acercar pero…

ML- Remus, aun no han abierto los regalos.

Sirius y Remus se separaron al instante, y se dirigieron al salón donde estaban sus regalos, no había nadie, el padre de Remus había salido por una urgencia del ministerio, Romina (normalmente no voy mucho pero…) había ido a la peluquería, y su madre estaba haciendo la comida; Remus fue a por sus regalos, que eran tres, uno de sus padres, otro de Romina y otro de Sirius; Sirius también tenía tres, uno de Remus, otro del padre de Remus, el señor Lupin, y otro de Romina, el primero que abrió fue el de Remus, al igual que Remus el de Sirius…

Remus a Sirius: un bate de golpeador nuevo con sus iniciales.

Sirius a Remus: la novela que tanto había estado buscando, Romeo y Julieta, de un escritor Muggle.

Los dos se miraron, ninguno habló durante un rato.

SB- Gracias, el mío estaba…

RL- destrozado, gracias a ti, ¿donde lo conseguiste?

SB- bueno, solo busqué y la encontré.

RL- gracias…

SB- no me las des.

RL- ni tú a mí.

Pronto Remus se recuperó y tuvo que volver a su castigo, Sirius estaba un poco extrañado, pero tenía claro que tenía que declararse, tenía que parar esas hormigas que le molestaban en el estómago cuando estaba cerca de Remus.

Pronto llegó el día de volver a Hogwarts, Remus estaba agotado, tenía una grandes ojeras y casi no podía con su baúl, Sirius llevaba los dos aunque Remus le decía que él podía solo, llegaron al compartimento en el que ya estaban los demás merodeadores.

LE- ¡¡Remus! ¿Pero que te ha pasado? si estas peor que después de las lunas llenas.

SB- Su madre que es un poquito bestia, y perdona si ofendo pero a mi ese castigo me pareció excesivo, no era para tanto.

JP- ¿que castigo era?

RL- Nada, no importa, ya me recuperaré.

SB- tuvo que cuidar de todo el jardín, ordenar el desván y cuidar a su primo pequeño cuando su tía y su madre salían que era bastante a menudo.

PP- Yuos que mal, y ¿todo lo has hecho durante todas las vacaciones de Navidad?

SB- y menos mal que, aunque tu no te dieras cuenta Remus, te ayudaba un podo con el jardín y tu primo, pero es que el niño no se callaba.

RL- ¿en serio?

SB- si, si no ahora estarías fatal, no me gustaba verte todas las mañanas con esas ojeras y tan pálido y delgadito, no me gustaba, no es justo, no nos hemos podido divertir por culpa de tu madre.

RL- ella no lo hacía por que le dijese eso a Smith, si no por que no le hice caso en público.

PP- a mi madre eso le da igual, siempre se pone como una histérica.

LE- A mi madre también la hubiera puesto histérica que no le hubiera hecho caso.

JP- eso a mis padres les da igual, de todas maneras estaría castigado, jeje.

SB- a mi, aunque me castigaran estaría encerrado en mi cuarto igual, jeje.

Entre juegos, risas y anécdotas llegaron a Hogwarts. Después de la selección de los nuevos alumnos empezaron su 7º curso con una buena guerra de almohadas en la que había dos equipos, Remus & Peter y Sirius & James…

SB- A por Remus, que se escapa.

RL- ¡No! Sirius, ¡ahhhh! abusadores, ¡Peter ayúdame!

PP- No que me dan a mí.

RL- Cagado.

JP- ¡A por Peter Sirius, que se escaquea!

SB- Tu por Peter y yo a por Remus, te vas a enterar.

RL- ¡No! ¿Por qué no al revés?

SB- ¿por qué? ¿Es que me tienes miedo Remus?

Una almohada fue directa a la cabeza de Sirius, el cual vio directamente de quien era… Remus.

Sirius:

"¿Cómo ha llegado ahí? pero si hace un momento estaba delante mía"

Remus

"no debería de hacer trampa pero es que lo tenía pisándome los talones"

RL- ¿Yo tenerte miedo? ¡Ja!

Remus:

"En verdad si"

SB- ¿Cómo has llegado ahí?

RL- por algo soy un licántropo ¿no crees? para algo me tenía que servir.

SB- No vale, has hecho trampa.

RL- no, he usado mis recursos…

Almohada ir directa al pecho de Remus.

RL- ¿a sí? ¡Peter! pásame esa de allí.

PP- Toma.

SB- mío.

RL- ¡AH! ¡Sirius, ¡Noooo!

SB- te pillé.

Sirius tiró a Remus en uno de sus choques con la almohada y este perdió el equilibrio y calló en el suelo, Sirius fue directo a él y se sentó encima.

SB- ¿te rindes?

RL- no.

SB- ¿te hiciste daño cuando te caíste?

RL- no, bueno si, pero no pasa nada.

SB- ¿Dónde?

RL- en el culo, dolió.

SB- jaja, jaja, ¿a ver?

RL- ¡si hombre!

SB- jeje.

James venció a Peter y los dos se quedaron mirando a Sirius que estaba sentado encima de Remus.

JP- ya es tarde y mañana tenemos clase, me voy a dormir.

PP- y yo.

SB- Vale, buenas noches.

RL- ¡como que vale buenas noches! yo también tengo sueño.

SB- pues duérmete.

RL- contigo así no puedo.

SB- vale.

Sirius se recostó en el pecho de Remus y lo abrazó.

RL- ¿Sirius?

SB- ¿que?

RL- ¿que haces?

SB- acomodarme.

RL- se supone que quien quiere dormir soy yo, por lo tanto quien tiene que acomodarse soy yo.

SB- vale.

Sirius se levantó cogió a Remus el cual no entendía nada, y lo acostó en su respectiva cama, pero él no se fue a la suya, se volvió a colocar encima de Remus y en la misma posición.

RL- Cabezota.

SB- ¿puedo?

RL- ¿que?

SB- dormir así.

RL- bueno, si quieres.

SB- ¿no te incomoda?

RL- no, ahora estoy mucho mejor, pero rueda la pierna que me la estás clavando en el muslo.

SB- perdón.

RL- no pasa nada.

A la mañana siguiente Remus estaba apoyado en el pecho de Sirius y pegadito a él, Sirius se despertó el primero al sentir la respiración de Remus.

Sirius:

"Que lindo está por la mañana, quisiera despertar todas las mañanas así, ¡ay! tengo que preparar mi declaración, no puede ser una declaración cualquiera, me besó, me lo respondió, y que rico sabía, ¡Sirius! vuelve a la tierra, aprovecha ahora que lo tienes así, porque cuando despierte no te dejará tenerlo tan cerca"

Remus fue despertando lentamente, como siempre hasta que…

JP- ¡¡Peter!

RL- Mm, ¿que pasa?

SB- nada, es el bruto de James que no tiene delicadeza ninguna, puedes seguir durmiendo si quieres, aun queda una hora para ir a clases.

RL- no ya me ha despertado, ¿he dormido encima de ti toda la noche?

James al oír eso abre las cortinas de la cama de Remus y los ve juntos…

JP-vosotros… juntos… en la misma cama… que-que… ¿Remus?

RL- no James.

JP- uff, ya decía yo.

SB- James, eres un pedazo mal pensado.

Las clases pasaron rápidas y los días, y los meses, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya era víspera de San Valentín, habían habido unos cuantos mal entendidos, pero nada que no se pudiera solucionar con unos cuantos mimitos de parte de Sirius para Remus. En estos momentos Remus estaba escribiendo en su diario…

Dejándome comida, antes de que se fuera…

RL- Snape… ¿Qué…?

SS- Shh… no digas nada, yo no he estado aquí ¿ok, come, pronto saldrá la luna, vendré antes de que salga, sé que necesitas el chocolate, o que te gusta mucho así que te he traído un trozo de tarta de las cocinas, intentaré traer a Black hasta aquí, pero no prometo nada, mañana por la mañana intentaré que esté aquí; hasta luego.

RL- gracias… hasta luego.

Me extrañó haber visto a Severus allí y saltándose las ordenes de Malfoy, pero yo tenía hambre y frío como para estar pensándome dos veces si cogerlo o no.

Pasé mi luna llena muy solo y con mareo de la mala alimentación, el lobo estaba furioso, quisiera saber donde estaban todos, por qué no me había buscado, por qué me habían dejado aquí.

Me desperté muy sobresaltado, oía voces, me puse la ropa como pude y me volví a sentar, estaba muy herido, mucho más delgado de lo normal y con un aspecto asqueroso, la puerta se abrió y entraron, para mi sorpresa Sirius y Severus juntos…

SB- ¿Qué quieres ahora Snape, me dijiste que sabías donde estaba Remus ¿verdad? pues no lo veo.

SS- ¿Remus? sal, es Black no Malfoy, puedes salir.

RL- ¿no me estás mintiendo?

SS- no, te lo prometí, y aquí lo tienes.

SB- ¿Remus? ¿Moony donde estás?

RL- ¿Sirius?

Me levanté de detrás de las mesas en las que normalmente me escondía para que Lucius me dejara tranquilo, ahora mismo no me acuerdo como es que Snape descubrió lo de mi condición pero ya lo sabía. Me acuerdo la cara que puso Sirius al verme, Severus y yo le echamos la culpa a Lucius para que no me descubriera, la verdad, Severus me empezaba a caer bien.

SB- ¡Remus! ¿Qué te han echo?

RL- Sirius, quiero salir de aquí, por favor.

SS- Váyanse antes de que venga Malfoy con su visita.

SB- Ya hablaré contigo.

RL- Gracias Sev.

SS- De nada, te debía una.

RL- si pero no tan grande.

Y por primera vez en todo lo que llevaba en Hogwarts vi un sonrojo y una "sonrisa" de Severus Snape. Sirius me llevó directo a la enfermería, en la enfermería la Señora Pomfrey me echó una bronca enorme por no haber ido con ella al sauce boxeador, me salvé de la mitad gracias a Sirius que estaba allí y no sabía nada sobre mis desapariciones, cuando volvíamos a la sala común nos encontramos con Malfoy, él estaba con Snape, Crabbe y Goyle…

LM- ¡Lupin!

RL- Dime… ¡ah! Malfoy.

LM- Asqueroso sangre sucia, ¿como saliste de allí?

SB- ¡¡Fuiste tu cabrón de mierda!

Sirius dejó de agarrarme el hombro y sacó su varita, Malfoy hizo lo mismo, empezaron a lanzarse hechizos, yo intenté salir de allí, pero tropecé al intentar esquivar uno de los hechizos, Severus me agarró del brazo y me escondió detrás de una columna, yo saqué mi varita e hice una barrera transparente en medio de ellos… sabía que estaba en primero y que lo que acababa de usar era magia avanzada pero es que se iban a matar.

Salí de allí con ayuda de Severus, que me agarraba de la cintura, y eso no fue pasado desapercibido por Sirius quien se había acercado a mí y me había cogido dejando allí a Severus y a los demás plantados y con un: me las pagarás nos fuimos de allí.

Sirius se acercó a la cama de Remus, abrió las cortinas y el diario de Remus salió disparado en dirección contraria a Sirius.

RL- jeje, al menos el hechizo lo he hecho bien.

SB- ¿que hechizo?

RL- uno anti-Sirius.

SB- ¿Cómo?

RL- jeje, se lo he puesto a mi diario, por si las moscas.

SB- ¿crees que sería capaz de leer tu intimidad? –dijo con un tono de ofendido totalmente actuado.

RL- si, Sirius, sé perfectamente que podrías leerlo sin ningún remordimiento ya que tú no tienes sentimiento de culpabilidad.

SB- Como tu digas Moony, te quería preguntar si quieres dar un paseo por los terrenos.

RL- Vale.

Bajaron a los terrenos y estuvieron jugando con la nieve toda la mañana, al final acabaron rendidos y tumbados debajo de un árbol.

SB- ¿Remus?

RL- ¿Si?

SB- Si el chico que te gusta… no te dijera nada mañana en San Valentín ¿asistirías a alguna cita que te propusieran?

RL- ¿Qué quieres decir?

SB- Bueno, seguro que recibes cartas de San Valentín, si no recibieras la del chico que te gusta, ¿irías a alguna de las citas?

RL- no veo por qué no.

SB- Vale.

RL- ¿Sirius?

SB- Dime.

RL- Gracias.

SB- ¿por qué?- dijo levantándose.

RL- Por todo.

SB- ¿a que te refieres lobito?

RL- a lo de Malfoy en primero, a no dejarme cuando me descubrieron en segundo, y a todo lo demás, perrito.

SB- no me las tienes que dar.

Remus se sentó y se apoyó en el árbol, miró al cielo, un cielo despejado de invierno. Sirius se sentó a su lado y al poco rato se sentó en las rodillas de Remus mirando sus ojos dorados.

RL -¿Qué?

SB- sigues teniendo los ojos más hermosos que he visto.

RL- ¿a que ha venido eso?- dijo sonrojándose.

SB- Remus, creo que me vas a tener que decir hoy mismo quien te gusta.

RL- ¿por qué?

SB- Porque… si no mañana, a lo mejor, no podré verte.

RL- no sé a que viene todo esto Sirius, pero no te lo puedo decir.

SB- ¿por qué? seguro que Lily lo sabe, ¡Sí! se lo preguntaré a ella.

Y sin que Remus pudiera decirle nada se levantó de sus rodillas y se fue corriendo a buscar a Lily.

Sirius salió disparado y pronto encontró a Lily, junto a James en la sala común.

SB- Lily… ¿puedo hablar contigo?

JP- lo que le tengas que decir a MI novia se lo dices delante de mí.

SB- ajj, celoso, ¿sabes quien es la persona que le gusta a Remus?

LE- ¿Yo? no.

SB- ¿no? no me lo creo, a ti te lo cuenta todo, venga Lily, no te cuesta nada, solo es un nombre.

LE- Sirius.

SB- ese es el mío.

LE- será lelo, no te lo voy a decir, ya te enterarás.

SB- Lily, ¿por favor?

LE- Pero ¿por qué lo quieres saber? si a ti te tiene que dar igual.

SB- es para saber que tan alta está la competición, ups.

JP- ¿te gusta Remus?

SB- ¿a mi? jeje, Ay James que cosas inventas.

JP- ¡Ahhhh! eso es estupendo.

SB- ¿estupendo?

LE- ¡James!

JP- Yo no he dicho nada.

James se levantó y salió corriendo, y Lily lo siguió, así que el pobre Sirius se quedó, sin información, y aburridísimo.

James apareció en los terrenos con el mapa del merodeador en la mano y corrió hacia Remus.

JP- Remus… ay que cansancio.

RL-Y te haces llamar Buscador.

JP- Ahora no he venido a eso, he venido a decirte que te prepares mañana porque tienes que decírselo a Sirius.

RL- ¿¡Qué!

JP- que a Sirius le gustas, y mucho.

RL- me estás metiendo en una trampa ¿verdad? no me lo creo James, buena broma.

Y se fue de allí.

A la mañana siguiente… en el desayuno…

Muchas cartas caen en la zona de desayuno de los merodeadores, de tres merodeadores.

40 cartas para Sirius

7 para James

Y 5 para Remus

Las fueron abriendo poco a poco, pero Sirius no estaba muy atento a lo que leía, estaba más atento a la reacción de cierto lobito.

A tantos he soñado pero a uno solo he amado.

Te quiero, Te adoro y te extraño.

En mi corazón has entrado y nunca te irás de mi lado.

Quisiera borrar la luna,

Y quedarme a oscuras

Que dejar que te haga daño

No quiero ver ninguna de esas estrellas

A las que llamas lágrimas,

Prefiero ver el sol que en tu ojos se esconde,

Y ver el rojo fuego que cogen tus mejillas cada vez

Que mis manos rozan tu piel,

Esa piel que los dioses quisieran tener,

A veces me he preguntado que hace un ángel como tú

En un infierno como este.

Ilumina mi corazón,

Hazme feliz amor,

No pido mucho,

Solo un poco de atención,

Dejame llegar a ser algo para ti,

Dejame llegar a formar parte de ti.

Dejame borrar

Todo lo que te pueda causar algún mal.

Solo pido que me dejes amarte.

Pues con expresarme

Muchas cosas puedo perder si no puedes aceptarme,

Pero lo comprenderé

Un demonio como yo, no merece ni siquiera mirarte.

Si quieres saber quien soy, mi ángel, reúnete conmigo donde el bosque prohibido y el lago se juntan a las 11:30 de la noche.

Remus se quedó paralizado, pero pronto volvió a la realidad, y no dudo en levantarse e irse corriendo de allí con la carta en las manos.

A Sirius se le dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y salió detrás de él, pero no con el mismo destino.

Pronto llegó la noche, y con ella el baile de San Valentín, al cual mucha gente iba con sus respectivas parejas y al que nuestros queridos amigos Remus y Sirius, no iban con pareja.

RL- ¿otra vez sin pareja Sirius?

SB- ¿y tu Moony?

RL- ya sabes la respuesta.

SB- Si y tu la mía.

RL- si.

SB- Pues a divertirse, jeje.

Remus y Sirius estuvieron hablando hasta que ya iba a ser la hora de la cita de Remus.

SB-Voy al baño.

RL-Yo me voy ya.

SB-¿A una cita?

RL- si.

Remus bajó hasta el lugar donde había quedado, aun quedaban 10 minutos, pero tenía mucha curiosidad por saber quien era quien le había escrito semejante poema. (Pues que no busque más, aquí me tiene, no es Sirius, soy yo, no es justo, ese se copio, jeje)

Al poco rato alguien le puso una venda en los ojos para que no pudiera ver quien era, Remus se sobresaltó pero no se dio la vuelta.

SB- Shh.

Remus se dejó hacer, estaba muy nervioso, pero había algo que le hacía confiar en aquella persona, no sabía qué, pero al menos el lobo no había alertado sus sentidos para que tuviera cuidado.

Sirius se acercó a su oído y con la voz más falsa que pudo sacar le dijo…

SB- espero no haber llegado tarde.

RL- ¿Quién eres?

SB- eso lo sabrás luego.

Poco a poco Sirius se fue juntando a Remus haciendo que él se estremeciera a cada caricia.

Remus

"¿Por qué mi cuerpo actúa así, solo lo hace con una persona, espero que sea él, ¡no te hagas ilusiones Remus!"

Sirius

"Parece que a su cuerpo no lo he logrado engañar, vamos a ver a su mente"

SB- Sígueme.

RL- ¿A dónde?

SB- Haces demasiadas preguntas ¿no crees?

RL- Lo siento.

SB- No lo sientas –le da un beso en el cuello- lo comprendo.

Sirius guió a Remus hasta una parte bastante húmeda, estaban muy cerca del lago, Sirius se volvió a acercar a Remus quedando a una distancia cortisima, Sirius besó dulce y lentamente a Remus, poco a poco le fue quitando la venda y tapando los ojos con las manos.

SB- no te gires.

RL- no… no.

Remus

"me ha besado, quiero saber quien es ahora mismo, pero no me puedo girar, por favor que se acabe ya la intriga"

SB- Abre los ojos.

Remus abrió los ojos y vio lo más hermoso que había vito en su vida, La luna menguante se reflejaba en el lago y las estrellas se veían perfectas en el cielo, era todo precioso, se oía el silbar del viento y los grillos cantar, quiso darse la vuelta pero Sirius lo detuvo.

SB- ¿Te gusta?

RL- Es precioso.

SB- me alegro que te guste- se paró un poco y terminó la frase en su voz normal- Moony.

RL- ¡¿Sirius!

SB- Te amo Remus, sé que a lo mejor no soy como el chico que te gusta pero… tu… yo…te amo y mucho.

RL- ¿Qué dices Sirius? tu eres el chico que me gusta, por eso no te lo quería decir -lo miró a los ojos- Te amo Sirius, no sé como pasó, solo… pasó.

SB- Moony… Yo… tú… ¿quieres ser mi novio?

RL- Sí Sirius.

SB- ¿no ha sido demasiado fácil?

RL- Bueno, mejor ¿no? ¿Volvemos, empieza a hacer frío.

SB- Si, toma –le pone su capa por encima- dentro de poco será luna llena y no quiero que te me pongas malito.

RL- jeje, ¡ay! Sirius, Feliz San Valentín.

SB- Feliz San Valentín Moony, mi amor.

RL- ¿se lo diremos a los chicos?

SB- como quieras.

RL- si, será mejor decírselo.

SB- Te quiero.

RL- yo también te quiero Paddy

Los dos regresaron al castillo muy pegaditos y hablando mientras que poco a poco se daban unos piquitos que duraban poco, pero eran intensos y demostraban lo que el uno sentía por el otro. Y así llegaron al castillo para encontrarse con…

RS- ¡Siri, ¿Qué…? ¿Que haces así con Lupin?

RL- aun te atreves a acercarte a Sirius, después del espectáculo que montaste el otro día.

RS- perdona, el espectáculo lo montaste tú.

RL- si tú no me hubieras metido no hubiera pasado nada.

SB- Remus, tranquilo, recuerda la conversación que acabamos de tener.

RL- Si.

LE- ¡Remsi! ¿Qué tal?

RL- nada, ¿tu?

SB- ¿Cómo que nada?

LE- ¿ha pasado algo?

RL- si, pero ya te lo contaremos luego -dijo picándole un ojo.

SB- ¡Ah, bueno.

JP- Sirius, ¿esa no es tu túnica?

SB- Sip ¿por?

JP- por nada, bueno si, ¿por qué la tienes tú Moony?

RL- hacía frío allá afuera.

JP- si, si claro, excusas jeje, ya tú me entiendes Moony.

RL- te entiendo.

SB- bueno, ¿nos vamos Moony?

LE- ¿Ya os vais?

SB- sí, tenemos cosas que hablar –dijo mirando a Moony y entrelazando miradas, una pillina y otra inocente.

RL- hasta mañana, si no os vemos.

Sirius y Remus se fueron de allí dejando a Rebeca hablando sola y quejándose mientras que el resto de merodeadores se reían contentos.

Al llegar Remus estaba muy cansado pero intentó despertarse para poder estar con Sirius.

Sirius lo abrazó pegándolo completamente a él.

SB- ¿Nos habíamos quedado en algún lado?

RL- ¿sabes? me asustaste, pensé que era otra persona, con esa vos te parecías muchísimo a un primo mío jeje, te quiero Paddy.

SB- y yo a ti Moony, ¿estás cansado?

RL- más o menos.

SB- Si quieres vamos a dormir y mañana ya les decimos a los chicos.

RL- bueno, pero… no quiero irme a dormir, no tengo mucho sueño.

SB- bueno pues… vale.

Sirius dirigió a Remus a un sillón de la sala común y allí estuvieron hablando y… besándose hasta muy entrada la noche, cuando Remus se quedó dormido en el hombro de Sirius. Sirius lo cogió y lo llevó a la habitación, lo cambió con un hechizo (¿creían que era tan pervertido como para cambiarlo a mano? pues si, quería hacerlo pero pensó que sería mejor no hacerlo) y lo metió en la cama.

SB- así que no tenías sueño ¿eh?

JP- ¿quien no tenía sueño?

SB- Hola Prongs, Moony, que me dijo que no tenía sueño.

JP- y se quedó frito ¿no?

SB- ya lo ves jeje.

PP- me voy a la cama.

SB y JP- buenas noches.

PP- buenas no…. oooo… ronquido

JP- ¿que te cuentas?

SB- ya me declaré, pero te lo cuento mañana, me voy a dormir yo también.

JP- que sueñes con los ángeles.

SB- Prefiero soñar con mi lobito particular… dormido

JP- Lo que tu digas Sirius.

James se quedó despierto pensando en lo que Sirius le había dicho, si él se había declarado y Remus estaba tan tranquilo era una de dos:

1 o se le declaró a Remus o… 2 Remus se lo ha tomado muy bien.

JP- creo que la primera, espero estar en lo correcto.

Y con esa discusión en la cabeza se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente Remus y Sirius se levantaron los primeros. Remus, nada más levantarse fue al baño y… se encontró con un Sirius totalmente desnudo saliendo de la bañera, dio media vuelta y salió del baño totalmente rojo.

SB- ¿Moony?

RL- Perdón, no sabía que estaba ocupado, como siempre me levanto el primero pensé…

SB- No me tienes que dar explicaciones, Remsi.

RL- no si yo… -Se pone rojo y desvía la mirada- déjalo.

SB- ¿sabes que estás muy lindo cuando te pones rojo?

RL- ¿rojo, ¿Cómo sabes que estoy rojo?

SB- sí, ya puedes entrar, Y… Porque lo sé.

Remus entró al baño para encontrarse a un Sirius con unos Boxes color azul marino que le quedaba muy bien, a conjunto con su pelo, Remus bajó la mirada y se dirigió a la bañera mirando, de vez en cuando, de reojo; se desvistió y se metió en la bañera con el agua templada, que pronto cambió a caliente.

SB- ¿Te gustaron mis Boxer nuevos Moony?

RL- Lo has hecho apropósito.

SB- Bueno, hay que acostumbrarse, y yo… quiero acostumbrarme pronto jeje.

RL- Pero… si ya tú estás acostumbrado.

SB- Las lunas llenas no valen.

RL- lo que tu digas.

Sirius se quitó los Boxers y se metió en la bañera con Remus.

RL- ¡¡Sirius! ¿Qué haces?

SB- ¿Cómo te puedes bañar con el agua tan caliente?

RL- me gusta el agua caliente y sal de aquí ya.

SB- ¿porqué? a mi me gusta.

Sirius agarró a Remus por la cadera y le dio la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos.

RL- ¿no vas un pelín rápido?

SB- Remus, yo no voy a hacer nada que tu no quieras, pero es que si no pruebo que es lo que puedo hacer, pues no sé que es lo que tu quieres.

RL- ¿a sí? Bueno pues… -Se empieza a acercar hasta quedar abrazado y pegadito a Sirius- prueba a ver.

SB- no me tientes que soy capaz de tenderte en la bañera y violarte.

RL- No creo que sea violación, porque no abría oposición.

SB-¿En serio? ¿Sabes que a veces me dejas de piedra con tus comentarios?

RL- sip, te quiero Sirius.

SB- Te amo Remus, y siempre lo haré.

RL- Más te vale.

SB- jeje, ¿y si no que?

RL- lo estás diciendo en broma ¿verdad?

SB- claro que si mi amor, como voy a dejar escapar al ser más perfecto del mundo cuando lo tengo para mí.

RL- yo no soy el ser más perfecto del mundo, eso te lo has inventado.

SB- Más quisieras.

RL- ya cállate que es muy temprano y no quiero ponerme rojo por segunda vez a esta hora.

SB- Me calló si me das un beso.

Remus besó a Sirius y se bañaron juntos, no había otro remedio decía Sirius, ya que estaba lleno de jabón por culpa del abrazó de Remus.

Salieron juntos del baño hablando… más bien "jugando" el uno con el otro.

JP- ¡¡Aleluya! Me estaba meando… -dijo mientras salía corriendo en dirección al baño y separando a Sirius y a Remus

PP- Meón, ¿Qué pasaba en el baño que no salíais?

SB- nada, ¿bajamos?

RL-si que tengo hambre.

SB- vamos, ¿Peter te quedas a esperar a James?

PP- si, hasta luego.

RL- hasta luego.

Sirius y Remus bajaron a desayunar, Lily tampoco había bajado aun, Sirius decidió aprovechar ese momento para hablar de cómo se lo iban a decir a los chicos. Al poco rato bajaron los chicos acompañados por Lily la cual estaba muy sonriente al igual que James, que cada vez que estaba con Lily se le iba todo, a veces hasta la cabeza.

RL- ¿ahora?

LE- ¿que pasa Remus?

SB- Moony y yo les tenemos una noticia.

JP- Espero que sea lo que me imagino.

LE- y yo.

PP- ¿que se imaginan?

SB- bueno luego nos lo cuentan, ¿lo dices tú?

RL- Sirius y yo…

JP- ¡¿Qué?

SB- estamos juntos, somos novios.

PP- ¿como?

LE- ¡¡¡Bien!

JP- ¡¡¡Genial!

SB- no me esperaba una reacción así.

RL- como siempre, son imprevisibles.

SB- es verdad.

JP- yo quiero ser el padrino de la boda, que conste, y… ¿para cuando?

SB- ¿No crees que vas un poco adelantado?

LE- ¡¡Yo la madrina!

RL- ¡Hey! Para el carro.

SB- que acabamos de comenzar la relación, ¿ustedes que saben si nos casamos?

PP- Fácil, Remus sabe soportarte tan bien, que no cabe duda en que lo harán, puesto que Remus no sabe enfadarse contigo y que tu no harías nada para molestarlo, si no todo lo contrario, te encanta molestar, pero con él sabes llegar hasta el punto clave para que te pueda perdonar, Siempre lo has hecho.- Dijo acabando medio asfixiado.

RL- Guau.

SB- nunca había visto a Peter decir más de trece palabras sin atragantarse o tartamudear.

JP- y que lo digas.

LE- bastante bien resumido Pet.

PP- Gra…gracias

SB- ¡Oh! ya vuelve a empezar.

RL- si.

JP- que pena.

LE- Un beso.

SB- ¿Qué?

LE- que quiero ver un beso.

JP- no seas masoquista Lily.

SB- ¿sabes lo que significa eso?

JP- perfectamente.

RL- Lily… creo que… en público…

Sirius cogió de la barbilla a Remus y le plantó un beso, al cual Remus no se resistió mucho.

LE- Bien, ahora quiero desayunar tranquilita.

SB- aun no entiendo como es que os lo tomasteis tan bien.

JP- Por que nosotros ya lo sabíamos.

RL- quiere decir que ellos ya estaban al tanto de que me gustabas.

PP- exacto, es que también hay que ser cegato para no darse cuenta.

RL- ¿tu también?

LE- sip, él lo supo antes que James, me lo contó a mi ya que suponía que yo lo sabía, y me ayudó un poco a dejarte solo con Sirius.

RL- ¿Tanto se notaba? que mal actor soy.

SB- pues yo no me enteré, me pensaba que era otro, ya me estaba comiendo el coco con lo que me habías dicho, pero iba bien encaminado ¿verdad?

RL- si, demasiado bien.

SB- me di cuenta en navidad, cuando el lobo…bueno, me dio esa bienvenida, empecé a sospechar y a maquinar como podía declararme, y… no me salió tan mal ¿no?

RL- no, no sabía que eras tú.

LE- ¡ay! me lo tienes que contar todo Rem, con todo detalle.

SB- no, que vergüenza –dijo escondiéndose debajo de la mesa para que no vieran la cara colorada que tenía.

RL- pero si fue precioso, ¿como que vergüenza?

SB- yo nunca he sido romántico Moony, tu eres una excepción.

RL- lo sé, por eso soy especial.

SB- no te eches flores.

Los días pasaron y Remus y Sirius estaban tan enamorados como el primer día, besito por aquí, abrazos por allá, mimitos… etc.

Las lunas llenas eran todo un juego, como la primera vez que Sirius y Remus se quedaron solos esa luna llena de navidad, todo era fenomenal, y así el tiempo pasaba más rápido de lo normal.

Las vacaciones llegaron muy pronto para los chicos.

Sobretodo para Sirius y Remus que tendrían que separarse una vez más por vacaciones.

Ya en el expreso de Hogwarts…

RL- Sirius, ¿Sirius, Paddy, Dónde se habrán metido todos.

SB- me buscabas cari.

RL- Sip.

SB- ¿y… para qué?

RL- ¿tengo que tener un motivo para estar contigo?

SB- no creo, ¿has visto a los demás?

RL- no.

LE- ¡James! maldito ciervo, espera que te coja, ¿es que no puedes estar ni siquiera en el regreso a tu casa sin gastar una broma?

SB- creo que te necesitan para un castigo dirigido a nuestro buen amigo James.

RL- ¡Ay! ¿Donde estará esta vez?

SB- ¿Te ayudo?

LE- ¡Remus! vamos, tengo que encontrar a James y te necesito, somos los prefectos y tu aquí tan fresco, ¡Muévete!

RL- Si, mejor ayúdame Paddy.

SB- Vamos.

Los tres se pusieron en marcha y encontraron a James subiendo en el expreso con Peter mientras cargaban dos grandes baúles.

LE- Ahora no me vayas a decir que no has sido tu quien ha hecho que Malfoy tenga el pelo de rosa chillón y que tenga granos por toda la cara, James Potter confiesa.

JP- ¿de que hablas? si he estado todo el rato aquí, es que Peter no podía con su baúl porque lleva el regalo de navidad de su tía porque no se lo ha podido dar y…

LE- No me vengas con excusas.

JP- pero si es verdad, Lily, hay testigos, yo no le he hecho nada a Malfoy… aun.

LE- ¿Cómo que no?

RL- Lily… el pelo rosa y los granos…

SB- ¿que pasa Remus?

RL- fui yo, me debía unas cuantas y…

LE- ¡¡¡ ¿Cómo! Espérate que te coja Remus.

Remus salió corriendo hacia el vagón de los merodeadores y se encerró allí.

SB- jeje, Lily déjalo, es la primera vez que lo hace sin ayuda.

RL- No Sirius –Sonó de detrás de la puerta.

LE- Claro que no, tirarlo al lago en invierno y hacer que el hielo se descongelara para que se pegara un baño, fue cosa de él.

SB- No me digas que me perdí eso.

LE- Tu no lo animes.

PP- Y también hacer que en clase de encantamientos se le explotara la varita.

RL- Odiaba esa varita, no sabes todas las de veces que me ha hecho algo con ella.

SB- Remus, ¿todas las bromas han sido en contra de él?

RL- lo odio, me dejó encerrado en las mazmorras, ¿es que no te acuerdas Sirius?

SB- ¿Cómo lo voy a olvidar? cada vez que lo veo me dan ganas de matarlo.

RL- Pasé una luna llena encerrado allí por su culpa, no pude tranquilizarme, pasé hambre y frío y encima se quedó sin castigo, pues no, las bromas y el ridículo serán su castigo.

LE- Remus Lupin, abre la puerta.

RL- no quiero, sé lo que va a pasar, me echarás un bronca de medio trayecto me harás pedirle perdón y encima me castigaras para el próximo curso.

LE- Pues claro que lo voy a hacer, es mi deber Remus, y tu eres Prefecto.

RL- dejame en paz.

SB- Hey Moony, dejame pasar.

RL- No porque entonces entra ella.

SB- que no, Lily a cuatro pasos hacia atrás.

JP- Lily Por favor.

LE- la pasaré porque me cae mal Malfoy que sino, te ibas a enterar.

Remus abrió la puerta agarró a Sirius de la túnica, lo empujó adentro y cerró otra vez la puerta del compartimento.

SB- Hola.

RL- Hola.

SB- Estoy un poquito mimoso ¿sabes, ¿que tal si dejamos que esos se busquen un compartimento para ellos y nosotros nos ponemos a nuestras cosas?

RL- Suena bien la idea.

JP- No, no quiero ir con las amiga de Lily, por favor, déjenme entrar. SB- No James, hoy no interrumpes.

Sirius se puso a besar a Remus hasta que lo tumbó encima de los sillones del compartimento, poco a poco fue quitándole la ropa y viceversa (quitándose la ropa) poco a poco se fueron escuchando los jadeos… hasta que…

LE- James eres un bruto no deberías de haber… ¡ah!

Remus cogió su ropa al igual que Sirius y se la pusieron en seguida, lo más rápido que pudieron, Remus estaba totalmente rojo y Sirius tenía una cara de enfado dirigida a James que le costaría mucho quitarse.

JP- Ups…

SB- te mato…

JP- Sirius, yo, no sabía… sabes que no lo hubiera hecho si lo…

SB- Porque aprecio a tu padre por que si no ya estabas estrangulado.

RL- Sirius… déjalo, él no tuvo intención…

SB- Vale, pero ven aquí –Dijo acercándose a Remus hacia su cuerpo.- un beso. –Terminó con haciendo un buche de niño chiquito.

RL- ven aquí, no me pongas esa cara.

Remus y Sirius se besaron durante un rato, mientras los demás merodeadores y Lily arreglaban la puerta y se sentaban en sus sitios.

Sirius estuvo enfadado todo la vuelta a la estación por no haber podido terminar lo que había empezado con su lobito; mientras Remus intentaba animarlo besándolo, abrazándolo y dándole mimitos, y funcionaba, un cuarto de hora antes de que llegaran ya era el Sirius de siempre. Pronto llegaron a la estación, Sirius se puso muy triste y Remus también, mientras esperaban a sus padres se decían una y otra vez cuanto se querían…

SB- Escríbeme, te voy a echar mucho de menos, te quiero, te amo, no te ligues a nadie, no seas inocente y coge las indirectas, haz caso a tu padre, no te portes mal, no hagas que te castiguen, cuida de tu padre, haz todos los deberes, Te quiero…

RL ¬¬ ¿todo eso no debería de decírtelo yo?

SB- era para que vieras que me lo sé de memoria jeje. --

RL- pues espero que lo cumplas jeje, Te amo, Ahí está mi padre, te quiero mucho, por favor escríbeme, y ya quedaremos, vas a ver que se me ocurre algo.

UN VERANO LLENO DE AVENTURAS

Remus llegó a su casa un poco triste ya que se había separado de su perrito, pero por otro lado contento ya que eran vacaciones y podría quedar con él.

En una de sus cartas:

_Querido Paddy: _

_Te envío esta carta para ver si quieres quedar, o si puedes, pensaba en ir el sábado al cine Muggle, sé que esta carta te llegará el jueves así que quería saber si quieres venir. Te espero en mi casa a las 15:00 para ir a la sesión de las 16:30, por favor contéstame lo más rápido posible. _

_Con mucho cariño _

_Moony_

El sábado llegó y alguien tocó en la puerta de la casa de Remus.

RL- ¡Ya voy yo!

Sr. L- yo estoy más cerca.

RL- pero es para mi.

ML- si se van a pelear por abrir la puerta ya abro yo.

Y así fue, abrió la puerta y…

ML- ¿Tu?

SB- Buenas tardes señora Lupin.

RL- ¡¡Paddy!

Un Remus muy cariñoso se lanzó encima de Sirius, pero Sirius que tiene muy buenos reflejos no se calló, sino que abrazó al más bajo.

SB- Hola.

RL- Pensaba que no ibas a venir.

SB- ¿No has recibido mi carta?

RL- No.

SB- ¿por eso aun estás en pijama?

RL- Bueno ya tú estás acostumbrado ¿no?

SB- en el oído a eso y a más.

RL- ¡Calla! –Colorado hasta las orejas- Pasa, me voy a vestir, tardo 5 minutos.

SB- si te vistes como en Hogwarts que sepas que tardas 3 minutos y medio.

RL- vale Listillo.

SB- es verdad.

Sr. L- ¿Como te van las cosas Sirius?

SB- Pues muy bien la verdad. –dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Sr. L- se nota.

RL- ¿Nos vamos?

Un Remus Lupin con unos vaqueros ajustados y un poco desteñidos (tipo Bershka) y una camisa marrón claro ajustada bajaba las escaleras, dejando a un Sirius pasmado y casi babeando.

RL- ¿Sirius? ¿Hola?- dijo pasándole la mano por enfrente de los ojos.

Sirius parpadeó dos o tres veces antes de mirarlo otra vez completamente, de arriba a abajo.

SB- ¿Donde has dejado al Remus con túnicas anchas?

RL- Oye que tengo otra ropa aparte de las túnicas anchas ¿sabes, si no te gusta no mires.

SB- ¿Quién a dicho que no me gusta? Que cambio.

El señor Lupin empezó a reírse a carcajadas por la cara de Sirius. OO

RL- ¿Nos vamos?

SB- Si, vamos.

RL- Vale, adiós.

SB- Solo me falta saber el color de tu bóxer.

Ro L- Blancos, Sirius.

RL- ¡¡¡Romina!

SB- Gracias Romi.

Ro L- de nada.

SB- ¿aun no has cambiado de color? -Dijo ya fuera de la casa.

RL- No, ¿para qué?

SB- Pues es que quería saber como te quedaba un color oscuro.

RL- No empieces.

Pronto llegaron al cine.

RL- ¿Que quieres ver, una de miedo, de risa, romántica, de aventura o la nueva esa que es de… drama.

SB- Mejor una de… no sé ¿que quiere ver tu?

RL- Pues a mi me da igual, la de miedo es un poco… no sé, para miedo ya está Filch en Hogwarts, para risa tenemos las discusiones de James y Lily y las meteduras de pata de Peter, y… aventuras las que tenemos nosotros cada mes jeje, la única que no he visto con Romina son: la de drama y la romántica, no he logrado meterla en el cine.

SB- Pues vamos a ver la Romántica si quieres.

RL- Vale. 

Cuando entraron a ver la película muchos de los que estaban allí ya estaban a lo suyo, Remus desvió la mirada, casi riéndose por la cara de Sirius que estaba pasmado.

SB- Luego decís vosotros que yo soy descarado.

RL- Sirius, la mayoría de la gente que se mete a ver este tipo de películas son parejas cari.

SB- ya me doy cuenta.

RL- ¿nos sentamos aquí?

SB- vale. 

En pocos minutos empezó la película y Remus se apoyó en el hombro de Sirius y él le pasó una mano por los hombros atrayéndolo más hacia él. Poco a poco Remus se enfrascaba en la película mientras Sirius intentaba coger las cosas de los Muggles; a mitad de la película Remus se aburrió un poco y se puso a besar a Sirius en el cuello y él le respondía con besos en los labios y en todos lados que cogía. Al poco rato salieron de la sala del cine y se dirigieron a casa de Sirius ya que Remus había insistido en ir hacía allí para que Sirius no tuviera problemas con sus padres. Pero al llegar…

Sra. B -¡No tiene pruebas Lupin!

Sr. L -Si que las tengo, y lo siento por su hijo pero ustedes dos deben ir a Azkaban.

RL -¡¿Papá!

Sr. L -¿Remus? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabais en el cine?

RL -Papá, si lo estábamos pero… ¿que pasa, ¿que haces?

Sr. L -Los Black son mortífagos Remus, han matado a muchas personas.

RL -No puede ser.

El padre de Remus era el capitán del grupo de aurores que estaban en casa de Sirius, Remus se sentía muy culpable, iba a dejar a Sirius sin familia.

RL- Pe…Pero…

Remus miró a Sirius que miraba al señor Black con un desprecio absoluto al igual que a su madre mientras negaba con la cabeza.

SB- No te preocupes Remus, la culpa es de ellos.

RL – pero es que… tu… ¿y tu hermano?

SB- tranquilo, él sabe cuidarse solo, al igual que yo.

RL- Pero y ahora, que vas a hacer, yo no quiero…

SB- ya veré.

Le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió a su casa, entró y sacó a su hermano agarrado por el hombro de su camisa.

SB- irás a casa de los Malfoy o de los Zabini, pero no te quiero aquí metido, ¿me entendiste?

RB- ¿por qué tengo que hacerte caso?

SB- Porque soy mayor que tu enclenque, y porque tu seguramente no querrás ir con los Potter ¿o si?

RB- No, que asco

SB- te pasaré eso, ya puedes subir hacer tu equipaje coger tus ahorros y no te olvides la varita y largarte de aquí.

Sirius era muy frío cuando se refería a su familia, como todo buen Black, su hermano le hizo caso y salió con el baúl de Hogwarts repleto de cosas.

SB- ¿y bien?

RB- ya.

SB- más te vale que te vea en el expreso.

Sirius llamó al autobús noctámbulo y en pocos segundos apareció.

SB- ¿a donde vas a ir?

RB- a casa de los Malfoy.

SB- más te vale que Malfoy no sepa nada de mis cosas ¿entendiste? como suelte algún comentario que no deba saber la pagaré contigo en vez de con él.

RL- ya para Sirius, es mucho más pequeño que tu.

SB- pero es como Malfoy y como los demás Remus, este sabiondo no sabe aun con quien se mete, pero ahora ya no está padre para defenderte enano.

RB- dejame en paz, a lo mejor quien si quiere saber es él en vez de Malfoy.

SB- suéltalo, seguro que lo que tu sabes el también lo sabe.

RB- eso ya lo veremos.

SB- lárgate ya mequetrefe.

Sirius empujó a su hermano a dentro del autobús y este salió disparado.

RL- ¿vas a ir a casa de James?

SB- si, no quiero molestar.

RL- tu no molestas Sirius.

Sr. L- vamos chicos, vamos a casa.

SB- ¿Cómo?

Sr. L- no pretenderás pasar el verano con los Potter cuando estoy yo aquí ¿verdad?

RL- jaja vamos Sirius, vente, así no tendrás que aguantar a James y sus rompederos de cabeza.

SB- ¿Por qué lo dices?

RL- Porque se acerca el cumpleaños de Lily.

SB – no me digas eso.

RL- venga vámonos.

SB- Gracias Señor Lupin.

Sr. L- no tienes porque dármelas suegro jeje.

Remus se sonrojó y le pegó un codazo a su padre. Sirius y el padre de Remus se llevaban muy bien, Remus solo quería que sus padres no tuvieran problemas por tener a Sirius allí, pronto sería luna llena y tendría a Sirius con él, "otra vez solos" pensó mientras se sonrojaba notoriamente. Sirius le miró mientras intentaba averiguar lo que acababa de pensar aunque él ya estaba haciendo planes para alguna noche en la que se quedaran solos.

Pronto llegaron a casa de los Lupin y Sirius y Remus, por señal del padre del último subieron a la habitación, mientras él hablaba con la madre de Remus que parecía un poco histérica después de su encuentro nuevamente con el muchacho de ojos tormenta. Una vez arriba Remus cerró la puerta de la habitación después de que Sirius entrara, la luna se aproximaba y él tenía que controlar la necesidad de pasarse el día besando a Sirius (más información sobre este tema más adelante) cerró los ojos apoyándose en la puerta e intentó relajarse, pero sintió un poco de presión contra la puerta y al abrirlos se encontró con un Sirius con la cara muy pícara, relamiéndose los labios y que poco a poco empezaba a devorar su cuello, él respondió relajándose y dejándose llevar hacia donde Sirius lo llevaba que resulto ser… (¿A que no lo adivináis?) La cama (Lógico ¿no?) lo recostó y siguió besándolo, poco a poco le fue quitando la camisa, se sentó encima de Remus para mirarlo, y volvió a recorrer los pantalones ajustados que llevaba, acarició las piernas hasta llegar a las nalgas del más bajo y ver como este cerraba los ojos y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, podía ver la erección de Remus en la entrepierna de los pantalones, se sentó un poco más arriba sentándose encima de ella haciendo que Remus soltara un gemido de repente, y respirando un poco entrecortado, vio como Remus estaba reprimiéndose para no saltar sobre él.

SB -Remus ¿no quieres?

RL -No es eso, es que… la luna está muy cerca Sirius.

SB- ¿y qué?

RL -Pues que cuando tengo emociones muy altas pues el lobo toma todo el control y no quiero que pase nada.

SB -así que el lobo saldría, Mmm no estaría mal, pero primero quiero hacerlo contigo y no con él, aunque me daría igual, porque así disfrutarían los dos, pero también están tus padres abajo y pueden escuchar.

RL -mejor lo dejamos para después de la luna ¿vale?

SB -Como quieras.

Sirius se quitó de encima de la erección de Remus dejándola a la vista debajo del pantalón. Remus se quejó por el brusco cambio y se puso él encima de Sirius que estaba un poco confundido.

RL -Quería que no llegáramos a tanto pero el lobo no va a salir porque estés como estabas antes.

SB- jeje, perdona lobito, ven aquí que el perrito se está enfadando por no estar pegadito a cierta zona.

RL - ¿Qué cierta zona?

Sirius puso a Remus sentado justo en su entre pierna.

SB- Mmmmmmm esta.

RL- Sirius eres un calenturiento jeje

SB- y tu un provocador.

RL- Yo no he hecho nada, has sido tu solo.

SB- si que lo eres porque me provocas desde que te veo, Mmm que rico, que calentito se está.

RL- Sirius, te estás…

SB- Mmm dios, que rico, Mmm Rem…

(Aviso: contenido Slash interrumpido)

Remus se inclinó sabiendo que Sirius lo que quería era que se pegara más a él, comenzó a besarlo y le quitó la camisa descubriendo el torso bien ejercitado de Sirius y en ese momento bendijo los duros entrenamientos de Quidditch, Sirius entre tanto quería rozar un poco más al que tenía encima y comenzó a desabrocharle lo pantalones al igual que Remus a él, pero Remus lo hacía más despacio casi con miedo a que él lo rechazara y le dijera que no lo hiciera, pero Sirius sabía que quería tenerlo tan cerca que no hubiera ningún espacio en la piel de Remus que no estuviera cubierta con la propia. Remus le quitó los pantalones teniendo que romper la conexión que había desde el principio y lo que había comenzado aquella excitación de ambos, Sirius también aprovechó para quitárselos a Remus y quedaron los dos en Boxers, Remus con unos blancos y él con unos de color azul tirando a metálico y volvieron a juntarse esta vez los dos jadeando por la excitación, Sirius empezaba a querer entrar en Remus pero no quería despertar al lobo y obligar a Remus ahora que lo estaban pasando tan bien (jeje); Remus seguía besando y acariciando todo lo que podía, aparte de entrelazarse con Sirius y tener su erección, bastante crecida por cierto, en su propia entrada (no serán tan lerdas de no saber a que entrada me refiero ¿verdad?) rozándola a través de los Boxers…

La puerta se abrió después de haber estado sonando un buen rato, y al poco tiempo…

Sr. L- ¡¡Remus!

Remus y Sirius se separaron al instante cada uno cogiendo su ropa, habían vuelto ha ser pillados como la última vez, solo que esta vez habían estado muy cerca y más cómodos.

RL- ¡¡Papá! ¿Qué…Querías algo?

Sr. L- Pues si, la cena está lista, ya podíais bajar, siento haber interrumpido.

RL- No te preocupes papá y gracias por avisarnos.

Sr. L- de nada jeje.

El señor Lupin salió de allí aguantándose la risa, cosa que no pasó desapercibida entre los chicos. Los chicos se vistieron rápidamente sin mirarse, estaban entre frustrados y avergonzados.

Antes de salir Remus estaba totalmente rojo al pensar en qué postura los había pillado, Sirius lo miró por primera vez desde la interrupción y…

SB -¿en qué piensas?

RL -En como nos acaba de pillar mi padre, no llevamos aquí ni una hora y ya estábamos así, ¿Cómo aguantaremos todo el mes que nos queda?

SB -No lo sé, pero haremos lo que podamos.

RL- Vale, te quiero.

Dijo acercándose y dándole un corto beso en los labios siendo respondido por otro de Sirius, y dos sonrisas.

SB- Yo también te quiero, Te amo.

Los dos bajaron hablando y riéndose de vez en cuando. Al llegar al comedor vieron que solo estaba el señor Lupin y no estaba la señora Lupin en la mesa como acostumbraba a estar cuando bajaban.

RL- Papá, ¿y mamá?

Sr. L- Se ha enfadado y dice que no quiere comer, está afuera.

RL- Oh, se enfadó.

SB- yo no quiero causar problemas señor Lupin.

Sr. L- Tu no eres el problema Sirius.

Ro L- Exacto, tu estás aquí como un familiar más, lo que pasa es que ella tiene un poco de prejuicios, no te preocupes Sirius.

RL- eso Paddy, tu tranquilo, ya hablaré yo con ella.

Sr. L- no te lo aconsejaría, está hecha una fiera.

SB- Remus, no quiero que te castigue de nuevo.

RL- no tiene por qué castigarme, sería injusto.

Ro L- Bueno, tengo hambre, vamos a comer ya ¿si?

Todos comieron hablando y comentando cosas como por ejemplo…

Ro L- Oye Rem, ¿sabes quien es el vecino de enfrente?

RL- el señor Marck ¿por qué?

Ro L- No, decía su hijo.

RL- no me digas que te gusta ese, es un chulo.

Ro L- ¿quieres que empecemos?

RL- a ver di.

Ro L- Mujeriego.

RL- bola de músculos.

Ro L- egocéntrico.

RL- cerebro de mosca.

Ro L- ¿tu que sabes?

RL- llevo viviendo enfrente de él desde que tenía 6 años Romi, sé como es ese matado que se da aires de grandeza y superioridad.

Sirius hacía caso omiso a los comentarios contra él que acababan de hacer, lo habían llamado cosas peores. Mientras que el señor Lupin miraba a los tres jóvenes risueño por la conversación e impresionado por la despreocupación de Sirius.

Ro L- Bueno pero yo solo lo quiero para rollete.

RL- Igual que él te querría a ti, a demás a él no le gustan las chicas.

Ro L- ¿Cómo?

Ahora Sirius si que estaba interesado en la conversación porque eso significaba competencia cerca de la casa de Remus y posible competidor anteriormente y él sin enterarse.

RL- me tiró los tejos el año pasado y con Sirius a mi lado como amigo que sepas que me sé perfectamente ciertas estrategias y que eso no era una conversación de vecinos.

SB- No me habías dicho nada.

Dijo Sirius dejando el tenedor en el plato. Y llamando la atención de todos.

RL- en ese entonces éramos solo amigos.

SB- Hay competencia también aquí y yo no me había enterado.

RL- jeje, Sirius, a que ha venido lo de "también aquí", ¿donde más hay competencia?

SB- Ciertos Slytherin también se han dado cuenta de lo lindo que eres Rem.

Remus se puso rojo pero sin perder la seriedad y la confusión.

RL- ¿Qué Slytherin?

SB- Snivellus y el Mal-follao.

El señor Lupin ya no pudo aguantar más la risa al saber el mote que le habían puesto al hijo de los Malfoy y se echó a reír haciendo que los demás sonrieran también y que cambiaran de tema radicalmente, y no con el tema de siempre "que buen tiempo hace hoy" no (jeje).

Después de la cena Remus se dirigió al jardín a hablar con su madre, la encontró sentada en el columpio que había debajo de un árbol donde él solía estar cuando quería pensar o estar tranquilo, se sentó a su lado y ella lo miró.

Sra. L- ¿Qué pasa Remus?

RL- Mamá, ¿te incomoda que Sirius esté aquí?

ML- ya sabes lo que opino de ese chico Remus.

RL- Pues solo te voy a decir una cosa, yo amo a ese chico y tendrás que acostumbrarte a él.

ML- ¿¡Como!

RL- Lo que has oído, Sirius y yo llevamos saliendo ya 7 meses y por un capricho tuyo de sangres no pienso dejarlo, yo lo amo y él a mi también, y que sepas que quiero enlazarme con él.

ML- ¡¡Remus! Y si luego te deja.

RL- Es un riesgo que pienso correr, no voy a estar con él sin tener relaciones mamá.

ML- ¿sabe lo del enlace?

RL- supongo que no, no quiero que esté conmigo por deber, si no me quiere que me lo diga, pero que no se quede callado y que no me quiera, eso me haría más daño.

ML- hijo, tienes que decirle, que sepa en lo que se está metiendo.

RL- se lo diré, pero acéptalo mamá, porqué que sepas y creo que sabes que si me das a elegir entre tu y él ya sabes a quien voy a coger, y luego no te enfades porque sabes que el lobo lo necesita más a él.

ML- Lo sé, lo intentaré.

Remus se levantó la miró y se fue de allí dejándola sola de nuevo y sin darse la vuelta para mirarla otra vez, aquello último que había dicho, lo había dicho fría y duramente, dejando a su madre congelada por el tono de voz que había empleado y él lo había sentido, pero no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer en ese asunto. Llegó a la casa y se encontró con su padre de frente y no cambió la expresión para que él supiera que era lo que había hecho, su padre lo entendió y dejó la sonrisa por una cara sin expresión, entonces fue cuando Remus curvó una sonrisa, pasó y subió a su cuarto donde se suponía que lo esperaba Sirius, y donde pensaba decirle las consecuencias de tener relaciones con un licántropo.

RL- ¿Sirius?

SB- me estoy bañando Rem.

RL- ¿Tardarás mucho?

SB- No, ya estoy aquí.

Dijo apareciendo.

SB- ¿Pasa algo Rem?

RL- Pues que tenemos que hablar.

SB- ¿de qué?

RL- no te asustes cari, es que… pues… bueno, tengo que informarte de unas cuantas cosas sobre la licantropía Paddy.

SB- Oh, dime.

Sirius se sentó a su lado y lo miró atento con el pelo mojado y el pijama puesto.

RL- Pues que… bueno los licántropos se enlazan para siempre con su pareja.

SB- Oh, mediante relación ¿Verdad?

RL- si, y otra cosa, al enlazarse hay una época de celo.

SB- ¿en serio?

RL- si.

Remus estaba empezando a enrojecer y tenía la mirada baja.

SB- Aja, ¿Qué época es?

RL- Primavera.

SB- y… ¿Qué pasa?

RL- pues, por lo que sé… me volvería muy celoso y… te necesitaría más de lo normal, como cuando se acerca la luna llena.

SB- Bueno eso no me preocupa, a mi no me importa, así estaríamos más tiempo juntos y con respecto a lo otro, pienso estar toda mi vida contigo Moony, te amo, te quiero muuuuuuuuucho.

RL- Y yo a ti mi amor.

Dijo levantando ya la mirada para verle a los ojos y acercándose para besarlo, se besaron durante un buen rato hasta que tuvieron que irse a dormir por orden de Maggie (recuerdo que es la madre de Remus) pero ellos estuvieron un buen rato más besándose bajo las sábanas y acariciándose. Al día siguiente se quedaron solos con Romina que decidió meterse en su habitación y poner la música a todo volumen (lógico de mí) mientras que Sirius y Remus decidieron salir al jardín a "hablar" un ratito bajo el sol.

Remus cogió la pistola de agua, la cargó y apuntó a Sirius que estaba tumbado en el césped con los ojos cerrados muy relajado, y… ¡¡fuego!

SB- ¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhh! La madre que… ¡¡Remus!

RL- es que estás muy rico mojado.

SB- con que esas tenemos ¿eh, espera como que muy rico, si no me has probado mi amor.

Dijo acercándose a él todo empapado, le abrazó…

RL- ¡¡¡Sirius que estás muy frío!

SB- bueno por eso, quiero calentarme mi pequeño lobito.

RL- Eso me da muchas ideas Sirius.

SB- Pues la que yo estoy pensando es la mala jeje.

RL- la pilla en todo caso, porque para calentarte también te podía meter en una estufa y ya está.

(Me refiero a las camas calefactores que algunos tienen en sus casas)

SB- Bueno pero yo quiero la "otra" manera

RL- ¿Sabes que mojado estás muy sexy?

Dijo mientras se relamía los labios y Sirius le miraba interesado en la oferta que podría venir a continuación.

SB- ¿Qué me intentas decir?

RL- ¿eh? huy lo siento, me dejé llevar.

Remus se apartó del abrazo y se sentó en el columpio intentado tranquilizarse, había pensado en violar a Sirius y no de una forma muy romántica que digamos; Sirius se sentó a su lado y lo miró extrañado.

SB- ¿Rem? ¿Pasa algo malo?

RL- Si Sirius, mi cabeza me está dando malas jugadas, yo nunca había pensado así.

SB- ¿como?

RL- tenía ganas de violarte Sirius, eso no es normal en mi.

SB- querrás decir que tienes ganas de hacerlo.

RL- si pero en mi mente no aparecía algo muy tranquilizador ni romántico ni nada de eso.

SB- Bueno, pero eso no te impide dislocarte un poco ¿no?

Sirius fue recostándolo en el columpio, poniéndose él encima del pequeño haciendo que este se estremeciera, Sirius quitó pesó de encima de Remus y poco a poco fue besando y haciendo un caminito de besos hasta la clavícula de Remus quien estaba reprimiendo los jadeos que le venían y Sirius intentaba no pasarse del límite que se había marcado, se había dicho mil veces "autocontrol Sirius, no te pases, esperarás hasta pasada la luna llena, si eso, esperarás" todo iba de maravilla, los dos tranquilos mientras se besaban y se susurraban dulces palabras al oído, hasta que…

Ro L- ¡¡Remus! ¡¡Sirius! ¡¡¡¡¡TIENEN VISITA!

Sirius se levantó de encima de Remus y miró hacia Romina que estaba acompañada por James y Lily que los saludaban con la mano y unas sonrisas de oreja a oreja. Remus se levantó un poco para ver quien era la visita y a los chicos la sonrisa se le fue haciendo carcajadas de verlos tan juntitos y así de acurrucados. Sirius se levantó del todo y ayudó a Remus a levantarse y fueron hacia James y Lily que intentaban aguantar la risa.

SB- Pueden reírse.

JP- Que acurrucados –imitó un ronroneo cariñoso de los que solía hacer Sirius para que Remus le diera algún mimo mientras estudiaban.

SB- ¿dime si me equivoco? te vas a pasar todo el día haciendo comentarios sobre como nos has encontrado ¿verdad?

JP –emmm dejame que piense……… si.

LE- no, no lo hará, bueno… ¿que tal las vacaciones?

RL- Déjate de vacaciones que lo que quieres es que te felicitemos, felicidades Lily, feliz cumpleaños.

LE- Gracias Rem.

SB- Felicidades.

LE- gracias, ¿vamos a salir a algún sitio ya que es mi cumple?

RL- No sé, yo solo he reservado una cena en parejas en el… no te lo digo.

LE- ¡¡Ahhhh! En el Marge Meider.

RL- exacto.

LE- ¡¡Ahhhh! Remus te tuvo que haber costado un riñón.

RL- jeje oye que yo también lo voy a disfrutar jeje.

LE- Eres el mejor, ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

RL- lo conseguimos, y… puro enchufe jeje.

LE- enchufado.

RL-Gracias al enchufe vas a poder ir así que ya te quiero aquí esta noche, como me dejes tirado no te vuelvo a regalar nada en la vida.

James y Lily se fueron después de comer para ver que se ponían esa noche; ya por la tarde regresaron los señores Lupin mientras Sirius y Remus "veían" una película en la televisión muy acurrucaditos en el sillón mientras se besaban, el señor Lupin entraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y también la señora Lupin, pero esa se iba borrando a medida que veía la escena, Remus se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban solos en la habitación y miró hacia donde estaban sus padres, y en un gesto posesivo apretó el abrazo de Sirius y le dio un beso en la barbilla ya que este estaba atento a la película, Sirius lo miró y al girar la cabeza vio a la señora Lupin, besó a Remus y volvió a la película, ignorando la cara de desagrado de la que sería su suegra en un futuro.

RL- ¿Nos vamos a vestir ya?

SB- Vale.

Se levantaron del sillón, apagaron la tele y se dirigieron escaleras arriba a la habitación de Remus, Remus fue directo a su armario a coger su ropa y Sirius a su baúl, ya que no había querido desempaquetar nada. Remus vestía una túnica marrón clara con los bordes dorados, debajo unos pantalones marrones oscuros y una camisa de un marrón tirando a verde de la que se veía muy poco y una colita baja con un lasito negro-marrón oscuro; y Sirius iba con una túnica negra con los bordes azules oscuros, unos pantalones negros de cuero y una camisa azul marina y el pelo recogido en una cola azul.

Remus salió del baño cuando Sirius ya estaba vestido y los dos se quedaron pasmados con el otro.

SB- estás impresionante cuando te arreglas ¿lo sabías?

RL- ¿solo cuando me arreglo?

SB- siempre lo estás pero cuando te arreglas es una pasada.

RL- tu también estás muy guapo Sirius- dijo dando por terminada la conversación mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo y apartaba la vista de los pantalones ajustados de su novio.

SB- ¿Te gustan mis pantalones Moony? jeje.

RL- Tanto como me gustaron los Boxers.

SB- no me esperaba ese descaro.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dándoles un susto de muerte y pasó una Romina con el discman encendido y vestida con una camisa de pijama de Remus; Remus le quitó los cascos y ella lo miró un poco enfadada por la interrupción de su canción favorita.

Ro L- ¿pasa algo? no he mirado si es lo que quieres verificar.

RL- no es eso, es ¿Qué haces tu con la camisa de uno de mis pijamas, justamente el que me queda grande.

Ro L- el mío lo tiraste a la basura el otro día Remus.

RL- no haber lanzado tú mis pantalones a casa del vecino.

Ro L- era para tener una excusa para ir.

RL- y por qué no tiraste una de tus faldas.

Ro L- es que se podrían ensuciar.

RL- claro ¿y mis pantalones no?

Ro L- pero es que tu los lavas en 5 segundos y yo no.

RL- lo quiero de vuelta, no te lo lleves.

Ro L- ¿Cuándo me lo he llevado yo?

RL- siempre que coges alguna de mis camisas te las llevas y casi siempre son las mejores.

Ro L- Perdona, esta no me la llevo aunque se está muy cómoda jeje.

Sirius miraba la escena entre primos divertido sentado en la cama, donde el lobo lo había dejado, solo que ahora con los brazos cruzados. Remus la dejó ir después de ver como le quitaba todos los discos y quedarse callado para poder seguir atacando a su presa, que seguía donde la había dejado, cerró la puerta y se volvió a colocar encima de Sirius, el cual pronto lo atrajo más hacia sí, metiendo las manos debajo de la túnica y acariciando por encima de la fina camisa de Remus pero justo cuando estaba dispuesto a mandar todo su autocontrol a la mierda lo salvó Lily y James que ya habían llegado; Remus se quitó de encima de Sirius y le sonrió un poco sonrojado por su pérdida de control y Sirius comprendió que no había sido su culpa y que no lo había hecho a propósito.

RL- Perdí el control, lo siento.

SB- no lo sientas, eso significa que estoy bien ¿no, Te amo Remus, con y sin tus pérdidas de control.

RL- Y yo a ti Sirius.

Se besaron y bajaron para encontrarse con James y Lily, acompañados de los señores Lupin. Pronto se fueron de allí para dirigirse al restaurante, donde les ofrecieron una mesa que, en vez de sillas, tenía sillones y era muy acogedor el lugar donde estaba situada. Una vez sentado comenzaron a hablar de temas diversos entre ellos el por qué Sirius estaba en casa de Remus todavía, y ellos no tardaron en contárselo dejando a Lily y a James un poco desencajados y aún intentando coger la información pero pronto se les pasó porque llegó la comida y se pusieron a comer y a hablar sobre muchas más cosas, al día siguiente era Luna llena pero Remus intentaba comer poco ya que les iba a salir un ojo de la cara, por no decir los dos, pero cogía un poco de la comida de Sirius el cual le daba el trozo más grande que podía cortar, a él no le importaba quedarse sin comer mientras que Remus se hinchara, Lily y James de vez en cuando se iban a su mundo particular entre besitos y arrumacos; pronto llegaron los postres y como era de costumbre todos pidieron cosas diferentes para ir probando y después de ellos la despedida, la cuenta ya pagada con la cual tuvieron algunos problemas porque Sirius quería pagarla y Remus era el que había invitado, pero al final en cuanto Remus se dio la vuelta Sirius se salió con la suya y pagó él cosa que James se dio cuenta y le sonrió a su amigo que estaba como un poco en la luna (a ver quien pilla la Indirecta).

Sirius y Remus llegaron a la casa del último y vieron a los padres de Remus sentados en el suelo abrazados viendo una película en la tele.

RL- Buenas noches tortolitos.

Sr. L- buenas noches chicos.

ML- Hola.

SB- Buenas noches.

Sirius tenía una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, y el señor Lupin supo que tenía algo en mente así que…

Sr. L- Oye hijo, esta noche hace una noche preciosa, Por qué no armáis la caseta de campaña y dormís fuera, yo os haré el hechizo para ver el exterior.

RL- Mmm, Bueno, vale.

SB- Yo estoy de acuerdo.

Sirius y Remus montaron la caseta bastante rápido y el señor Lupin les hizo el hechizo, y ahora, mientras se besaban y acariciaban miraban el precioso cielo estrellado, pero Remus parecía tener otra cosa en la cabeza…

Remus

"Oh Sirius, ojalá pudiera decirte todo sobre la licantropía, pero es que yo no quiero que tu falles en ese estúpido ritual, es una tontería, lo haremos en cualquier lugar y punto, pero es que te lo tengo que decir antes de que me llegue la carta, si te lo tengo que decir, tengo que ser valiente si"

RL-¿Sirius? ¿Estás dormido?

SB- No, ¿que pasa?

RL-Pues es que… es que…

SB- ¿que Remus?

RL- Que no te he dicho todo sobre la licantropía y sus cosas.

SB- Oh, pues cuéntame.

RL- Dentro de poco me llegará una carta, una carta que significa que tengo que hacer el rito de la… como decirlo… fertilidad; bueno es más bien para enlazarme con alguien…

La cara de Sirius era todo un poema, no entendía lo que Remus le intentaba decir, sabía lo del enlace pero que lo tuviera que hacer por un rito… eso no lo sabía, ni siquiera se lo imaginaba.

RL- Bueno, que… muchos licántropos se presentan voluntarios para hacer el enlace y tú…

SB- ¿me estás intentado decir que tengo que competir por enlazarme contigo?

RL- algo así, pero si nos enlazamos antes no… yo no quiero meterte prisa pero es que… no quiero tener la posibilidad de no enlazarme contigo.

SB- pues hagámoslo ahora mismo, yo no quiero tener ninguna duda de que estarás conmigo y no con otro que ni siquiera te conoce, pero estaría bien hacerlo así, sería… como decirlo… no sé, diferente, ¿que se tiene que hacer?

RL- Pues… te sometes a una carrera y debes atrapar a un ciervo en concreto, el primero que lo atrape es el que lo hace, pero es muy difícil, a parte de que ellos tendrían ventaja sobre ti al ser la mayoría licántropos, el ciervo es muy rápido y lo tienes que atrapar con tus propias mano, y no puedes usar la magia, se le llama el ciervo del rey, puesto que antiguamente los licántropos se reunían para hacer estos tipos de ritos y el que en ese momento era el jefe de la "manada"-marcó las comillas con las manos- era el propietario del ciervo y lo tenía entrenado para que se escabullera lo más rápido posible y dificultara el rito; aún así el ciervo está entrenado, por lo que sería muy posible que una persona sin los sentidos de lobo lo atrapara.

SB- si es difícil, pero… puedo intentarlo, si no saliera bien… ¿se podría parar el rito?

RL- solo si hay alguna dificultad mía… más bien del "dominado" como dirían a este caso. De todos modos, yo no quiero que, por cualquier cosa, no fueras tú.

Ro L- ¿Remus? ¿Sirius?

RL- ¿Romi? ¿Qué pasa?

Ro L- Remus ha llegado una carta para ti primito.

RL- Al menos te lo he dicho justo a tiempo Sirius.

SB- No fastidies, ¿es la carta?

Ro L- Te llego la hora primi jaja nunca pensé que llegarías a tener casi 17 años y aún fueras virgen jaja, y menos que te la quitaras por medio de un ritual.

RL- ¡Cállate! enana, que tu también lo eres listilla jaja.

Ro L- Pero yo tengo 15 años nos cerca de los 17 jaja, jaja.

Romina salió corriendo antes de que Remus le pegara una almohada en la cabeza.

SB- Sois un caso perdido ¿lo sabes?

RL- Bueno, vamos a ver que dice.

Remus abrió la carta un poco y luego miró a Sirius.

RL- ¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo por el rito?

SB- Si Rem, luego ya lo haremos más románticamente jaja.

RL- Que gracioso salió el niño.

Remus abrió todo el sobre y comenzó a leer en alto.

RL- Querido Sr. Lupin, le informamos que ha llegado a la edad adecuada para realizar el ritual de fertilidad, dado que es virgen… ¿y estos como los saben? Bah… será más fácil y más provechoso para usted; cuando era niño ya se dieron muchos botos de padres para que sus hijos se unieran con usted, le pedimos que se presente dentro de dos días en el centro del bosque Fervuri si, por algún motivo no pudiera presentarse, háganoslo saber para retrasar la fecha, si no comunicara su problema iríamos a buscarlo. Firmado… Richard Waterlei…… ¿estás seguro, aún tienes dos días para pensarlo cari.

SB- Quiero hacerlo Moony, pero… ¿tu quieres hacerlo así?

RL- A mi me da igual con tal de ser contigo.

SB- Yo quiero algo especial Rem, algo que no se pueda hacer siempre, diferente.

RL- Vale.

Sirius y Remus se besaron durante mucho rato hasta que se quedaron cada uno en sus pensamientos para luego caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente Remus y Sirius le dijeron a los señores Lupin lo que pretendían hacer al igual que a Romina que estaba expectante y muy emocionada; el día llegó rápido y Sirius ya se había presentado a la hora acordada por lo que Remus estaba muy nervioso y solo en la habitación en la que lo habían metido, era una casita con techo de paja y las paredes de madera oscura, con un sillón y una mesa, la casita era de recepción para las visitas; en poco rato llamaron a Remus, lo desnudaron y lo tendieron en una cama, y comenzaron a hacer dibujos con unos pinceles y una tinta que al principio era negra y luego se iluminaba y cambiaba de color según la parte del cuerpo en la que estaba, tenía toda la espalda llena de dibujos de todo tipo y por la parte de adelante del ombligo a las rodillas, sin saltarse ninguna parte, y luego hacia la entrada donde acababan todas las líneas de los dibujos. Cuando terminaron de hacerle todos los dibujos lo llevaron a otra casa ya vestido pero con una máscara color marrón y verde oscuro, le quitaron la ropa de nuevo y lo tumbaron en una cama con mantas de piel, le pusieron una en sus partes íntimas y se fueron tapándole los ojos debajo de la máscara con una tela blanca.

(Parte de Sirius)

Después de que les dijeran que el "dominado" estaba listo sonó una campanada que indicaba que el ritual había comenzado Sirius tardó bastante en encontrar al cervatillo, pero lo encontró y por lo que vio era el único, pero el ciervo lo vio y comenzó a correr, no le dejaba acercarse a él, y no llevaba comida encima para que se acercara, pero… los animales entre sí no se rehuían, se convirtió en perro y fue hacia el ciervo, se puso a su lado hasta que este se tumbó al igual que él, entonces se convirtió en humano y los atrapó, lo amarró con las cuerdas que le habían dado y se lo llevó cargándolo hasta el pequeño poblado, estaba muy cansado cuando llegó pero nada le quitaban las ganas de ver a Remus en una posición un tanto especial y gimiendo su nombre (jaja elegiré la que más me ha llamado la atención jaja). En el poblado todos se quedaron expectantes ente Sirius y le quitaron el ciervo de encima, Ópalo, una chica del poblado que había visto para hacerse sus pintadas se acercó a él y le puso su máscara.

Ópalo- Sirius, este ritual para él es como si se estuvieran casando, no seas brusco.

SB- ¿a qué te refieres con brusco?

Ópalo- he visto a chicos y chicas salir de ahí y pasarse una semana llorando por el dolor, y sus parejas pasando de ellos, tu no seas así, yo no conozco a Remus desde que era un renacuajo cuando los dos nos inscribimos aquí, es un chico genial, no le hagas daño, esto es muy importante para él.

SB- Tranquila, he estado planeando esto desde que comenzó el verano, y no pienso hacerle daño.

Sirius se alejó de ella entrando a la pequeña cueva y entrando a una habitación en penumbra, iluminada por velas perfumadas que desprendían un olor a lavanda riquísimo, una cama con mantas de piel y almohadas forradas también en piel y alguien muy nervioso tendido en ellas, Sirius se fue acercando hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama, sonriendo por la manera en la que estaba el pobre Remus, temblaba de nerviosismo y solo tenía un trozo de piel encima y solo le tapaba su anatomía íntima, tenía pintadas por todo el cuerpo de diferentes colores que, al estar la habitación iluminada por velas, se veían como si fueran los colores de una aurora boreal; se acercó a Remus y se tendió a su lado, dándose cuenta de que él tenía una venda en los ojos por lo tanto no sabía quien era el que estaba allí y poniéndose mucho más tenso y nervioso al darle un beso en el hombro.

Sirius se quitó la máscara viendo como Remus no se movía, eso lo ponía nervioso, acarició el pecho al descubierto de Moony haciendo que se estremeciera y girara la cabeza hacia donde él estaba…

SB- Tranquilo Moony, soy yo, te dije que no me iban a ganar.

RL- ¡Sirius, ¿que ha pasado allí afuera? ¿Como fue todo, no mejor no me cuentes, o mejor si… hay ya quítame este nerviosismo.

Sirius sonrió por lo nervioso que estaba su lobito, le quitó la venda y Remus se fijó en las pintadas de Sirius, a lo largo de todo el cuerpo atlético de este, Sirius comenzó a besar el cuello del lobo mientras este se dejaba hacer acariciando la espalda de Sirius, poco a poco y a horcadas Sirius se puso encima de Remus haciendo que este se estremeciera de pies a cabeza por el roce.

SB- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta antes de empezar esto?

RL- Claro.

SB- Para que sirven tantas pintadas en estas partes tan delicadas, es que me empiezan a picar.

RL- jaja, pues esa no es pintura, es el líquido que va a hacer que yo sea fértil, jeje, no te preocupes, ya verás lo que pasa cuando suceda, yo solo lo sé de habérmelo contado.

SB- Vale… Remus Lupin…

RL- ¿Si?

SB- Quieres unirte a mi y soportarme por el resto de nuestra loca vida.

RL- jaja, claro que si, ¿Y tú a mi Sirius?

SB- Si –Dijo mientras hinchaba el pecho en un gesto orgulloso y Remus reía por las payasadas de Sirius. –tengo que asumir que estoy nervioso.

RL- Yo también.

(SLASH)

Sirius besó al pequeño lobito y comenzó con su tarea, al rato Remus ya no tenía la manta por encima, Sirius ya no tenía la ropa que le habían puesto y los dos estaban muy juntos y excitados, y era la hora que los dos esperaban ansiosos; Sirius sabía que iba a doler y Remus sentía que Sirius se quedaba quieto un momento como pensando en algo, y al abrir los ojos que llevaban un rato cerrados disfrutando de las sensaciones que el más alto le proporcionaba, vio que tenía un dedo en la boca y él mismo uniendo cables se dio cuenta que no había vaselina, por lo tanto tenían que hacerlo así, le quitó el dedo de la boca y él mismo los lamió (Lo siento, se que suena raro pero no había vaselina, están en un ritual) Sirius bastante complacido por la acción del licántropo comenzó a hacer un circulo de besos entorno al ombligo zona muy delicada que había descubierto excitaba mucho al pequeño lobo y este soltaba gemidos cada vez que lo hacía, cuando pensó que ya estaba lo suficientemente mojados dejó los dedos y besó a Sirius mientras él bajaba la mano hacia su entrada pasando por la espalda y llegando a las nalgas del pequeño; primero metió uno con cuidado, haciendo que Remus gritara de dolor y se agarrara muy fuerte a su espalda doblando la espalda, Sirius intentó distraerlo con palabras dulces en el oído y caricias o besos mientras movía haciendo círculos el dedo que estaba dentro al que pronto se le unió un segundo y después un tercero; cuando Remus ya no sentía mucho dolor penetró con su miembro y Remus esa vez se aguanto el grito pero hizo una mueca de dolor (Como la que seguramente estarás haciendo tu en este momento al imaginártelo) Sirius esperó hasta que Remus se acostumbrara a su presencia y comenzó a moverse poco a poco hasta que las quejas de dolor se convirtieron en gemidos, al principio bajitos pero según aumentaba la velocidad se hacían de vez en cuando más fuertes hasta que toda las pintura de los dos entraron en Remus junto con el orgasmo de los dos a la vez. Sirius salió de dentro de Remus y se puso a su lado intentando recuperar el ritmo de la respiración mientras lo abrazaba por la delgada cintura del pequeño lobito y él apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho de Sirius juntándose y cerrando los ojos mientras suspiraba a la vez que su respiración se normalizó, Sirius le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza de buenas noches y le susurró al oído que lo amaba y así cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

(Fin de Slash)

Remus despertó al día siguiente por unas voces que se oían desde el exterior de la cueva pero que retumbaban en ella y le llegaban, Sirius ya estaba despierto y nada más ver a su lobito abrir los ojos le dio un dulce beso en los labios de buenos días acompañado de una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Remus le respondió el beso y también sonrió, no sabía porque pero estaba muy contento (como pa' no estarlo).

SB- ¿Qué tal dormiste Lobito?

RL- Como en la gloria jaja.

SB- Mejor vamos saliendo de aquí ¿verdad?

RL- Mmm si, me siento raro.

SB- ¿Como de raro?

RL- No sé, bien.

SB- jaja, yo también, mi amor.

RL- Mira ahí está nuestra ropa.

Les habían dejado la ropa limpia y doblada en un sillón del que no se habían percatado la noche anterior, se dieron un beso antes de salir de la cama y se vistieron intentando desperezarse un poco; cuando salieron de la cueva allí estaban James, Lily, Romina y los señores Lupin.

RL- Papá, mamá, hola.

Ro L- A mi no me saludes que no hace falta ¿eh? –dijo Romina en un tono dramático.

RL- ¡Eh! mi camisa.

Ro L- Ups, si lo sé ni te hablo.

SB- jaja ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? –Sirius a James y a Lily y ahora que se percataba Peter estaba detrás de James mirándolo con admiración.

PP- Pues… nos e-enteramos del ritual gracias a que-que Romina avisó a James ya Lily y ellos a m-mi y nos vinimos a ver como ha-había s-salido.

JP-exacto pero veo que todo salió a la perfección por vuestras caras.

SB- Fue genial James, ese ciervo es un despistado, tienes que ser familiar tuyo, porque se dejó atar enseguida jaja.

JP- que gracioso se despertó ¿no?

SB- estoy contento.

Sr. L-Bueno nos vamos a casa que pronto será la hora de comer.

RL- ¿de comer, ¿tanto hemos dormido?

SB- Es la primera vez que Remus se queda dormido y no se despierta a las 7:30 de la mañana para que todos nos preparemos.

Remus estaba rojo como un tomate, y se puso más aún cuando Sirius le besó en los labios y fue bajando poco a poco por el cuello… hasta llegar a la clavícula y allí besar los hombros que había destapado y parar para mirarlo.

SB- es broma Rem.

Y le dio un beso en la mejilla pero muy cerca de los labios.

Ro L- ¡¡Que tortoliiiitooooossss! Esto se merece contárselo a todas las chicas del barrio de Remus.

RL- ¡¡Noooo! ¡¡¡¡¡Como digas algo te matoooo!

Ro L- muajajajajajajaja claro que siiiiiii jaja, jaja

RL- espera que te coja.

Romina salió corriendo gritándole a Sirius que la ayudara y Remus detrás de ella hasta que Remus se hartó de correr normal y puso el turbo y la pilló y se puso ha hacerle cosquillas hasta verla roja de tanto reírse; Sirius se acercó a ellos y le oyó a Remus decirle a Romi…

RL- esto si que lo voy a contar yo, un ataque de risa en medio de una plaza llena de gente jaja.

SB- estáis locos.

LE- y que lo digas jaja.

Ópalo- Hola, veo que encontraron la ropa, se les veía muy a gusto durmiendo jeje.

SB- Hola Ópalo, si la encontramos y es que estábamos muy a gusto.

Ópalo- me lo imagino, bueno me voy ya, mi novio me está esperando adiós.

La chica de despidió con la mano y Sirius se desvolvió la despedida con un Remus mirándolo como si estuviera examinando cada acción y al darse la vuelta para mirarlo se lo encontró de frente con una ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados.

RL- ¿Quién era esa?

SB- se llama Ópalo y es la que me ayudó a orientarme en esto, mientras me hacia esas pintadas raras, que… ya no están. –acabó mirándose por dentro de los pantalones.

RL- Claro que no, y… vale.

SB- ¿estás celoso?

RL- Mmm ¿Cómo era…? a si: ¿Celoso yo? jeje ¿de esa? jeje, ay Padfoot, no tengo motivos para estar celoso, querer es poder y si yo quiero, yo puedo hacer que esa desaparezca de tu mapa ¿Ok? así que de esa yo no tengo celos ni loco. ¿No sería así mas o menos lo que tu me soltaste un día. –dijo adaptando lo que Sirius había dicho una noche.

SB- estás celoso. –dijo ya afirmándolo.

RL- No.

SB- si

RL-No.

SB- Admítelo tienes celos después de lo que pasó anoche.

RL- No.

SB- No quiero discutir Rem.

RL- yo tampoco.

SB- vaaaale Te amo Lobito.

RL- y yo a ti perrito.

SB- no me llames así.

RL- ¿por qué? tú me llamas lobito.

Sr. L- Bueno, nos vamos.

Todos se fueron tranquilamente a casa de los Lupin donde comieron charlando de todo un poco pero sobretodo, para desgracia de Remus, del ritual.

Todos fueron felices a afrontaron los problemas de Hogwarts, pero esa ya es otra historia………

Aisa García Rodríguez

26/06/2005


End file.
